Into the Darkness
by x0xlaurenx0x
Summary: AU. Harry is reintroduced to the Wizarding World at the young age of three, however it is not the light side that help him first. dark!harry.
1. Manelin

**Into the Darkness**

_**Disclaimer : I own nothing! The wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I have just borrowed her ideas and played around with them.**_

_**This may turn into a slash story later on, but is not yet.**_

_**Summary : Harry is reintroduced to the Wizarding World at the young age of three, however it is not the light side that help him first. **_

_**Hope you like it!**_

* * *

"Get in there boy!" The large man yelled as he pushed the toddler at his feet into the dark space created under the stairs. Once he was in, thrown roughly onto the thin mattress, the door was closed and bolted from the outside.

The dark pressed against him, the light bulb attached to the ceiling had blown months ago, yet no one had replaced it for him. Even at the young age of three he knew that if he made noise, or any sign he was there, while there were guests in the house he would suffer greatly. He listened and could hear voices outside, though they were very muffled. It was a man, he could tell that much.

Harry removed his glasses and put them on a small shelf above his head and curled into a ball, waiting for the time when that door would open and the light he missed would come flying back into his life.

* * *

"Why would you want him?"

"Well Mr Dursley, we wouldn't be keeping him. We would take him everyday except Sundays and Wednesdays and you would have him back in the evening." The man replied. He wore a plain black suit, a briefcase clutched in his right hand. He was tall with brown hair that narrowly missed the light fixing on the ceiling. The large man he was addressing hadn't offered him a seat.

"Could you not keep him?" He inquired

"No, we can not keep him. My master has required him to stay here."

That was easy, he thought as he walked briskly out of Privet Drive. They had been watching the muggle family for weeks, months even. They knew exactly how they felt so when he had said, "We will cure his 'abnormal' traits" it was a sure deal that they could have the boy. He couldn't want to remove this awful suit, why muggles wore these was beyond him, they were so uncomfortable. His only request to the family, accept for taking the child off them, was that they tell nobody of this. His master would be pleased with him.

* * *

"Up! Now!" followed by several loud thuds on the door woke Harry up on Monday morning. He rose, fumbling to pull the glasses onto his face. With a yawn, he pushed open the door, grabbed some large clothes from under his bed and stumbled upstairs. He knew he didn't have long until his Aunt would push him out of the bathroom so his oversized cousin could use it, so he dressed in there as quick as possible. He pulled on his trousers and looked over himself in the full-length mirror adorning the simple blue walls that made the bathroom. Something was wrong, but he couldn't tell what. He walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs; his uncle would be waiting with a list of chores to do that day.

They couldn't give him much; he was only small and couldn't reach many things, but still they told him to do as much as he possibly could. He worked hard for a boy of only three. The kitchen was pristine, he had only scrubbed the floor yesterday, and the only thing that spoilt it was the sight of his uncles over sized rolls of fat that hung around him. Upon seeing the boy walk into the kitchen. He left what he was doing and walked over to the table. He beckoned for the boy to come over.

Placing a piece of dry bread on the table he mumbled "eat" and walked away, back to the feast he was preparing for himself back in the kitchen.

Harry didn't know what to think. He never had breakfast, or lunch for that matter, so why was he being fed now? Deciding not to argue and take his chance, he grabbed the bread and ate it as quickly as his small mouth could handle. As he finished and was walking into the kitchen to wash the plate, his aunt came down after sorting out her precious Dudley who was currently watching TV in his room.

"What have you done? Can you not even dress yourself properly?" She all but screeched at him. She grabbed him, ripped the plate from his hands and then promptly pulled his trousers down. Unlike with Dudley, she could actually lift Harry easily. She roughly lifted him up, removed the trousers and placed him back on the floor.

"Put them on properly now!" She pushed the trousers into his hands; making sure that this time they were the right way round. She walked off into the kitchen; preparing breakfast Dudley that would of suited a baby hippopotamus. Harry pulled them on, and turned around to go and help where he could with the breakfast.

"Not today boy. Go brush your hair and sit in the lounge, but don't you dare get anything dirty!" Petunia ordered, giving the child a quick glance before carrying on.

Harry was too stunned to reply, so simply obeyed. His aunt had never let him off helping before, let alone go and sit in the lounge unaccompanied. He pulled a brush through his black locks, hardly them down, just making the mess a bit bushier. He toddled down to the lounge and sat on the floor, knowing that he wasn't allowed to sit on the chairs in case he spoilt them.

There was a loud knock at the door. Harry jumped up; he had to get to his cupboard quickly. He was not allowed to be seen by people. He walked quickly, as there was no running in the house, and was walking to his cupboard when a pair of large hands grabbed his shoulders making him unable to move.

Petunia opened the door, with a smile plastered on her face. "Good morning sir." She said politely, "Would you like to come in for some coffee? We were just – "

"No thank you." He cut across, "I'll just take the boy and go." He stated, looking towards the boy with the messy black hair who was currently stepping away from the door pushing himself into his uncle.

"Go boy, you're coming back tonight." He said gruffly, pushing the small boy towards the door. Harry, who wasn't completely balanced, fell promptly onto the floor, his head smacking against the hard wooden floor of the hallway.

The man looked on, waiting for the scream that he knew was going to come. But he heard nothing. He boy simply pushed himself back up, not even reaching up to rub his head where it had banged the floor. The man looked the boy over quickly as he was walking up the hallway towards him. The clothes that he wore didn't fit him; they hung loosely over his small body, crunched up on the arms just so he could actually use his hands. His hair stood messily upon his head and upon his forehead was the scar. It stood out against his pale forehead.

"Behave yourself boy, use the manners we have taught you. What time are you bringing him home?"

"I have not been given a specific time, just that he will be eating with us." The young man replied, "Come now young man, we must be off. Good day to you both." He turned around and walked down the drive. Harry cautious followed him; he heard the door slam behind him but carried on staring at the man in front.

The man stopped and turned around, looking at the boy who was about 10 feet behind him. "Come on, I won't bite." He said with a smile. He had to treat this boy well; his master had made sure he knew that. Harry caught up quickly, and once he was level the man carried on walking at a pace that Harry could keep up with.

"Right in here then." He said, directing the small child into a dark alley. Once in the safety of the shadows, he bent down and reached out for the boy. "Take my hand Harry. I'm going to get us out of here but I need contact with you to be able to do that." He added noticing the hesitation of the small child in front of him.

Harry looked up into the man's dark eyes. He was scared; he didn't know what this man was going to do. He cautiously reached out to the man's open palm and wrapped his hand around two of the man digits. In return he got a big smile as the man stood up.

The next thing Harry knew he was rushing through the air, landing in a small room. The experience was too much for Harry's small body and he collapsed to the floor. As he fell his head came into contact with a hard surface.

"Marcello, get Rhian. Tell her to bring some healing potions with her." The man ordered bending down the little boy on the floor.

Just as before, Harry pushed himself up, pulling himself into a standing position. He had obviously hit his head harder this time, as Harry swayed, the room spinning before his bright green eyes.

"I got you." The man said softly, wrapping his arms around the boy and pulling him onto his lap before he could fall again.

At that moment, a lady wearing a long green robe strode into the room. She had long blonde hair that fell to her waist.

"Ajax, what did you do to him?" She said, staring at Harry forehead, which was swelling up and had a faint blue tint to it.

"It wasn't me woman. He fell while at the house, when his guardian pushed him towards me and after we portkeyed here he fell down and hit himself on the table. You know, I really don't like his guardians. They are harsh towards him. Maybe I can convince the Dark Lord to – "

"Oh I wouldn't. At least not now. He's in a terrible mood. There have been screams coming from his room all day, from people who have just – " She stopped abruptly upon seeing the scared look across the small boys face. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Don't you worry, nothing will happen to you. I can guarantee that. Now open your mouth and drink this down and it will make you fell all better," she said softly to the boy.

"What…what is that?" he asked, eying the flask suspiciously

"It's a potion dear. It will make you feel much better." She smiled. Harry complied and opened his mouth, albeit still warily. He felt warmth run through his body, and immediately his throbbing head felt fine once again.

"Thank you, ma'am"

"No problem dear. Now if you come here," She said lifting him easily out of Ajax's arms and into her own " I'll take you to meet Louanna and we will make sure that you all healthy." She smiled, walking towards the doorway at the other side of the room. She turned around before saying, "Make sure there's lots of food tonight, he's rather light for his age. Also, if you see master, don't mention him until you know he is alone. He doesn't want people to know." She looked concerned towards the boy before turning round again and walking out the door.

* * *

Ajax pulled the mask over his face. He had to tell the Dark Lord that they had the child; he would surely want to meet the child. He walked towards the chamber. He wasn't alone. There were voices coming from the room where he knew he would find the dark lord. Maybe he should come back later.

No. He would go now, if he didn't he knew he would get punished for not telling him straight away. He gripped the serpent knocker that dangled on the door and rapped it against the hard wood.

Silence. "Enter"

He pushed the door open and walked through, closing it swiftly yet quietly behind him. He looked around the room, noticing who was in there. There were four couples standing around, each one accompanied by a small child. He noted that the adults were all death eaters, wearing their correct robes, jet-black with a pure white mask. The only difference between him and the others in the room was the initials on his robes and mask, MW, written in blood red.

"Ajax, I suppose you got my item I requested?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Very well. I would like you to meet my future followers." He hissed, indicating to the children in the room. You will be teaching them the basics they need to know in a couple of years." He released his crimson stare from Ajax and looked around at the other death eaters.

"Your purpose is over. Go" He ordered.

Each couple moved quickly to the door, collected their child in their arms as they went. Ajax observed the children as they passed. A small blonde boy decked out in black robes with the Malfoy crest on. The next was a blonde girl, and judging by the shape of her turned up nose it was a Parkinson child. The olive skinned child that came next could only be a Zabini. There were no other Italian families working for the Dark Lord. The girl held by her parents he couldn't recognise. She had black hair sculpted into perfect curls. She had dark brown eyes that had a red tint to them. He looked to woman carrying her, instantaneously realising what family this child belonged to. Her mother's heavy lidded dark brown and red eyes, covered in make up gave him a seductive wink passing. Wow, he thought, I never thought I would see the day Bella had a child.

"Ajax, come further into the room." The voice hissed across the room.

Ajax walked forward and quickly bowed down to his master.

"How is the young one?" He asked, as Ajax rose.

"I am unsure my Lord. Rhian has taken him off to be looked after. He had a nasty fall after we portkeyed here. Also, his guardians seem less than pleasant to him. My Lord, maybe we should let him stay here with – "

"Do not question my judgment!" He hissed angrily. "I cannot keep him here. The meddling old fool has people looking out for him. Do you really think he would leave their Savoir alone, and not check on him to make sure he hadn't been taken?"

"No, of course not my Lord. I am sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"You shall be. _Crucio._"

* * *

Ajax stumbled into the training wing of the fortress. His body was weak from dealing with the Dark Lord.

"Ajax, you look –"

"I know Louanna. The Dark Lord was not pleased with my wording earlier." He grimaced, as a bought of pain ran through his body. He hated the after affects of the Cruciatus curse. "He wishes for us to take the boy to dinner with us tonight, so he can explain everything he needs to."

Ajax looked towards the small boy; he was sitting on the floor, near to Louanna's legs as she sat on the sofa above. The door swung open as Rhian strode in, carrying a large box in front of her.

She walked towards the table, situated behind the sofa near the fire. With the box in front her; she failed to notice the small child on the floor until it was too late.

She tripped on his leg and only just managed to catch herself before she fell. Steadying herself, she placed the box on the table.

"You silly child. Why are you sitting on the floor? You are in the way!" She said sternly, looking down at him. The boy, instinctively started to curl up into a protective ball, moving back further into the bottom of the sofa; a small whimper released from the small bundle beneath her.

Instantly, Rhian dropped to floor, reaching out to him, "It's alright. I didn't mean it to scare you. I'm not really mad at you, just quite shocked from nearly falling. It's my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going." She clasped his shoulder in a reassuring way only to have him flinch from the touch. She looked alarmed; the boy feared her. She looked closely, noticing his quick breathing his small frame shaking from the fear.

She stood quickly, running back to the box and pulling out a vial filled with a baby yellow liquid. She rushed back to the boy, looking as both Ajax and Louanna tried to reassure him with soft words. "Mind out" She said, making Ajax step back so she could reach the dark haired child. "Harry. Harry, please look at me." She came close. "Harry, please I need to give you a calming draught before you have a full blown panic attack." Well, it's a bit late for that. "Harry" she added gently yet forcefully, she didn't want to scare the boy any further yet, she needed him to have this if he was to be in any state worth seeing the Dark Lord in.

Slowly the boy lifted his head, unfurling himself in front of her. She pushed the vial to his lips, letting the liquid flow into his mouth. The shaking stopped immediately and the breathing evened out. She let out a small breath of relief and scooped the boy in her arms. She felt him tense slightly, but they relaxed in her arms realising she wasn't a threat.

Sitting down gently, she rearranged Harry so he would be comfortable. "What's wrong Harry? Why did you panic, I'm not going to hurt you?"

"Sorry" he mumbled softly.

"No Harry, it's not your fault. As I said I should have been looking where I was going." She said looking into his green eyes. "Why weren't you sitting on the sofa?"

"He didn't want to, then mumbled something I didn't understand. He's still young and his words aren't quite clear." Louanna said gently. She gave a reassuring smile to the child, just to make sure he knew they weren't angry with him.

"Didn't wanna make sofa durty." He said softly

"I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"Aunt Petunia said I not allowed on sofa, cos I'll make it durty. It's only for good boys, and I not good. I durty bad boy."

"They said what!" Ajax yelled, suddenly entering the conversation.

The boy instantly tensed in Rhian's arms at the sound of the yelling. "Ajax, don't. You're scaring him."

"But – "

"I know. Where did you sit then Harry?" She said softly again back to the child.

"In my cupboard."

"In your – "

"Ajax, I said don't yell!"

"Sorry." He took a deep breath, "They kept a child in a cupboard?" He asked softly to Rhian, who was gently rocking the boy in her arms.

"It seems so."

There was a 'pop' and a small house elf appeared in the middle of the room.

"Master requires you in the dining room."

"Thank you Liddy." And the house elf was gone. "Come then, time for you to meet the Dark Lord." Rhian said, standing up. She positioned him on her hip, walked towards the door before saying "Do you need our masks?"

"No, he said not. Harry needs to know us, we won't wear them around him."

He carried on walking, and she followed Ajax to the dining area of the fortress. They arrived at the door and opened it when a snake like voice said, "enter".

Upon walking into the room, Harry grabbed his forehead, whimpering in pain. "Hey, what's wrong Harry?" Rhian asked as the boy began crying.

"My head hurts!" He said between sobs.

"It's the scar. Rhian, get the strongest pain relief potions you have."

"Yes my Lord." She said, passing the sobbing child into Ajax's arms. Ajax gently rubbed his back, attempting to sooth him.

Within a minute, Rhian was back and pouring the potion into the child's mouth. Immediately the sobs resided into whimpers and then finally fully calming down.

"Sit him down." Voldemort hissed, indicating to the seat nearest him. Ajax walked over and placed the child on the chair and then went and sat in his place, next to Marcello and a man Harry didn't know.

"You will need to find a potion that will stop that happening in my presences Rhian. I believe it still hurts slightly." Harry nodded his head. "As I thought. Do you know why you are here?"

"No, sir."

"You, Harry Potter, are a wizard. And you have the power to rule when you are older. I have brought you here to help you discover your power. You are too young at the moment to learn what I have planned for you. For the first few years, your mentors will just be looking for your strengths, and any weaknesses that we can remove. Do you understand?" He asked as gently as possible. He had to get the boy to trust him if he would get him on his side in the future.

"Yes, sir."

"Introduce yourselves to him, and what you will eventually be teaching him." He hissed, looking round the table.

The man Harry had first met rose to his feet. He had chocolate brown hair and bright blue eyes. "I am Ajax. I will be teaching you physical combat. This skill will come in handy for problems that you will have to face in the future." He sat back down and the man next to him rose up.

He had blonde hair that was pulled into a small ponytail at the base of his head. His brown eyes were filled with warmth as he looked down at Harry. "I am Marcello. I will be teaching you meditation and its uses and control. This will basically be using your powers and having a strong control and force behind them." He sat back down, indicating to the man on the other-side of Ajax to stand.

He had hair as dark as Harry's and was short and spiky. His brown eyes looked over the small child with disgust. "I am Waite. I will be teaching you Defence." He said gruffly before sitting down again. The woman sitting on the other side gave him a stern look before standing herself. She had dark brown hair that fell in ringlets to her shoulders. Her blue eyes sparkled with life and beauty.

"I am Louanna. I will be teaching you logic and occlumency. We don't want anybody being able to see in to you head, do we?" She said with a small wink and sat down again.

The last woman rose to her feet. "I know you already met Louanna and I before but I must introduce myself again. I am Rhian. I will teach you potions. The ones I will teach will help you in battle, to cause the damage you need and to heal when you are hurt." Rhian flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulder before sitting back down.

"You must never tell anyone of this, do you understand?" Voldemort hissed as soon as the introductions were over. Harry nodded his head. "While you are here, you will not be called Harry. It is too common for the Dark Lord's prince. You will be called Manelin." He said. He looked down to the plate of food in front of the child. "What is wrong with the food?"

"Nothing, sir. I am full." The plate was barely touched, just a bit nibbled from the edges. He must not eat often, Voldemort concluded. Those muggles will pay for the damage they cause.

"You shall not call me sir, or master like your mentors Manelin. You are my equal and therefore shall be treated with respect. What would you like to call me?"

Harry thought carefully. Voldamoeret. No that wasn't right. Vodlemoe. No still not right. It was too hard for his three-year-old mind to work out. But there was one name he knew he could just pronounce.

"Well I never – "

"Louder." He ordered.

"I…um…ne'er had a ...well…farder." He whispered finally, but Voldemort heard every word.

"Well that settles it then. You may call me that if you wish to, Manelin. You have to go, before someone alerts that old fool that you aren't at the muggles house. Ajax, go."

"Yes my lord. Come Manelin." He said, aiding the boy to his feet. He escorted him back to the room Harry had first come into. He held the tiny hand and portkeyed out to the alleyway near the end of Privet Drive.

Harry stumbled slightly, but Ajax steadied him before leading him out and to number 4.

* * *

The door closed, and the smile that was plastered on Petunia's face quickly fell off and she scowled towards the boy.

"Go to the kitchen. I have just finished the washing up and you are to put it away."

"Yes Ma'am"

He stumbled into the kitchen and walked over to the small table piled with just dry plates. He wasn't tall enough to reach the counter top yet, so Aunt Petunia had always put the plates on a small table in the kitchen once they were dry, so Harry could put them away. He reached over and carefully lifted and plate and walked over and put it away.

About five minutes later, Harry lifted a particularly large and heavy plate, probably Uncle Vernon's, and was carrying it over to the cupboard when he tripped. He fell flat onto his face, the plate that was stretched out in front of him smashed as it made contact with the hard wood of the cupboard door.

"Boy! What have you done?" His uncle roared as he entered the kitchen, coming to investigate the source of the loud noise. His aunt came in behind him and promptly screeched as she saw the shattered plate. She rushed forward, not to help Harry whose cheek was bleeding heavily from where a piece of bone china had sliced it, but to pick up her precious plate.

Vernon grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up, taking him out of the kitchen. He hauled the small boy upstairs and threw him onto the floor in the bathroom. "You're going to pay for that boy." He snarled, as he undid his belt.

* * *

_**First Chapter done! Yay!This was a bit slow moving, but i had to make sure i got all the necessary info in there. Im not going to write all about Harry's training but you will learn about all the things he learns in later chapters. Im also not going to write all the years at Hogwarts out fully, as i want to focus on his later years there when he is older and i can have fun with the characters! I'm going to follow the events writing by J.K. Rowling however i am going to change them to suit the new situation. Please let me know what you think.**_

_**Lauren**_


	2. Prince

**Into the Darkness**

_**Disclaimer : I own nothing! The wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I have just borrowed her ideas and played around with them.**_

_**This may turn into a slash story later on, but is not yet.**_

_**Summary : Harry is reintroduced to the Wizarding World at the young age of three, however it is not the light side that help him first. **_

**_Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this. Sorry it's not a long chapter but i didn't want to carry it on past here._**

* * *

"Come on Manelin, we don't want to be late." He said as the door closed, guiding the small boy towards the alley.

"Yes Ajax." Harry replied, trying to walk though his whole body was stiff with pain. His uncle had been very hard with him last night.

Once in the alley, they portkeyed to the small dark room with the tiny fire. "The Dark Lord is in the defence room waiting for us." He said, motioning towards the door. Harry followed him at the slower pace.

"Enter." Ajax pushed the door open and stood back so Harry could enter first. "Good-morning Manelin. Sit." He said, indicating towards a small chair near Rhian. But Harry could barely move now. The pain behind his scar had kicked in full blast; he fell to his knees whimpering.

"Try this Manelin. I worked on this last night. It should help." A soft feminine voice said. A vial was pushed to his lips, and he swallowed. The pain decreased massively, but there was still a small twinge.

"Has it worked?"

"I can still feel a small amount but its not much." He said, trying to stand up.

"I'll work on it more tonight" Rhian said. She leaned forward and tried to help Harry up by pushing against his back.

Harry gasped with pain. "What's wrong Manelin?" She said quickly, removing her hand as quickly as possible. She pulled him up by his arms and turned him round. She gripped the bottom of his large top and pulled it up gently. A gasp of horror escaped her lips.

Harry heard rushing footsteps behind him, coming towards him. Instinctively he started to curl into a ball, protecting himself from the violence.

"Get what he needs." Voldemort hissed. Rhian got up and walked quickly from the room, heading towards her quarters where she kept all her potions. "Louanna, bring him here."

Louanna reached towards the small boy, who let out a scared cry as the hands came into contact with his skin. She lifted him quickly, making sure not to touch his back. Once in her arms, she whispered reassuring and soothing words to him as she walked towards the Dark Lord. His eyes had an angry glint to them, the red more fierce than ever.

She placed him on the floor in front of the crimson-eyed man and gently removed his top. The Dark Lord's eyes, if possible, became even darker and angrier.

Harry's back had seven deep long cuts running horizontally across his back, the blood dried across the unharmed skin. "Get rid of the blood". Louanna complied, using a spell to remove the blood. Yet underneath it was not much better. There were bruises decorating the normally creamy skin.

Rhian entered the room again, rushing over to small boy. "Drink up Manelin." She said as gently as possible, which was practically impossible with all the anger she felt at the moment. How could someone do that to such a young child? Especially one as important as the one standing in front of her.

The pain died instantly and Harry let out a breath of relief. Rhian reached into her pocket and pulled out a tube of salve. She carefully turned the boy so the maimed back was facing her. Even though Harry couldn't feel the pain, the cuts and bruises still covered his small back.

Harry winced slightly as she rubbed the salve into his back, but not feeling much more than that. Rhian sighed with relief as she watched the cuts heal themselves and the bruises fade back to their normal cream colour. The only small sign that it had happened was the faint white lines that marked out the places where the red rivers had originally been.

"Feel better Manelin?" Rhian asked softly, running her hand gently across his back.

"Yes ma'am"

"Rhian, take him to the potions room and talk with him. If I see him before two hours is up, you shall regret it."

"Yes My Lord." Rhian mumbled back, bowing before the Dark Lord. She pulled Harry's top over his head quickly, adjusting it over his arms and left quickly, steering Harry away.

"_Advoco Morsmordre_" Voldemort hissed. Then looking back to the mentors he whispered, "Get out!"

They bowed quickly, before turning on their heels and leaving. He rose quickly to his feet, walking out of the defence room and into his private chambers. As he sat, he watched swirls of black appear in front of him. His Death Eaters were arriving.

He noted the absences, he knew some that wouldn't be there, and then stood up.

"Jugson."

The man nearest him stumbled forward into a bow at his feet. "Yes My lord?" he asked.

"_Crucio_"

* * *

"Sit over there, Manelin." Rhian said.

As she walked around to a table near him, she muttered a quick spell with her wan aimed at her head. Harry watched in amazement as her hair pulled its self up into a high ponytail and curled around until it was in a tight bun and secured itself.

"Wow" he muttered

She smiled at him, "Oh that's nothing sweetie, wait until you start learning. That very basic."

"But I don't 'ave one of dose." He said, pointing towards the wand that was in her hand.

"The Dark Lord said he would find something suitable until you can get one."

"When's dat?"

"When your eleven."

"Dat's ages!"

"Don't whinge Manelin. The Dark Lord would definitely not like that."

"Yes ma'am."

"Call me Rhian, Manelin." She said softly, with a smile to the small boy.

"Ok."

"Do you know what Manelin means?" He shook his head, "of course you don't. You only three." She carried on with a smile. "Manelin means the prince of the princes. You are the top of us Manelin. We are the top Wizard and Witches of this world, and you have the power over us. The only person above you is the Dark Lord, of course."

Harry thought about this for a while. Rhian waited; until he's face show some sort of understanding.

"That is why I am going to teach you how to behave today. We aren't going to learn any magic, and you're too young and inexperienced at the moment to do potions so I will teach you how you are to act."

* * *

Voldemort watched with a satisfied smirk as the Death Eaters left his chambers. He was certainly more relaxed. He had gone through every Death Eater and punished them for even the slightest thing that had gone wrong for them previously. He had, of course, been lighter on his favourites. Especially Bella. She always managed to please him, never failing drastically. And if she did, she did something else to make up for it. Yes, Bella was a good Death Eater. And she had provided part of the new generation of followers. She had also helped restore him, fetching all the things he needed. Voldemort couldn't be happier, in his own twisted way.

The pain the Death Eaters had suffered because Voldemort was unhappy with the way Manelin was treated. He couldn't take action yet, Dumbledore would only move the boy and he knew he wouldn't never get near Manelin again. He had to wait.

Voldemort rose from his seat, he hissed a couple of words and walked silently out the door, with his faithful creature following right behind him.

"Nagini, go in first." He hissed to the snake as he stood outside the potions room. He wanted to see how Manelin was coping.

"That's it Manelin, a bit wider steps." Rhian was totally fixed on the boy in front of her; she never noticed the door open.

Rhian was teaching Harry to walk correctly, as all boys of his age from Pureblood families should. He was stumbling a lot before, but now he was walking with a little more grace and purpose. A couple more hours at it and she was sure he would be doing it perfectly. It's a wonder those muggles let him walk like that in the first place. It was disgraceful.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as Harry came to an abrupt stopped and stared at the floor towards the door with wide eyes.

She followed his eye line and came to see Nagini, the Dark Lord's faithful snake. She was moving towards Manelin quickly.

The boy stood rigid with fear. Rhian opened her mouth to tell her not to be afraid, when a hiss echoed throughout the silent room.

She stared in shook.

"Manelin, you're a – "

"Parselmouth." Voldemort finished, stepping into the room. He had a proud smirk across his thin lips.

"What does dat mean Farder?" He asked, looking up to the man blocking the doorway.

"That means, Manelin, that you, like me, have the ability to talk to snakes. And that is something to be very proud of. It is not a common gift."

"Den, why do we both 'ave it? Harry asked again, his green eyes clouded with confusion.

"Because we are linked in more ways than you think." He hissed back. With that he turned and left the room. Nagini followed swiftly

"What does he mean?" Harry enquired after a minutes silence past.

"I don't know what he said, Manelin. I cannot help you." She said softly

"How come, you were sittin' – "

"Yes but you were both talking in parseltongue. I could not understand you."

"I…I was?" He said, shocked.

"Yes. Now come on, we've got more work to do today. I want that walk to look much more important, you're a prince now. And I think we should work on your speech as well." Rhian said, motioning with her hands for him to carry on practicing.

* * *

**_Well what you think? Please review, i wanna know what you think and whether i should carry on._**

**_Lauren_**


	3. Phoenix

**Into the Darkness**

_**Disclaimer : I own nothing! The wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I have just borrowed her ideas and played around with them.**_

_**Summary : Harry is reintroduced to the Wizarding World at the young age of three, however it is not the light side that help him first.**_

**_Thank you so much for the reviews. Now i know some of you weren't happy that i may make this into a slash story. And the truth is, im probably not. That was incase i decided to do that. I have two plot ideas in my head, and i wanted to put a warning just incase. But there may be one scene, because it fits in my part of my story nicely however it won't be much. That is why i originally put "possible slash", i wasn't entirely sure. I hope i have answered all of your questions in this next chapter. I couldn't believe it when some of you asked the questions that i had already written answers for in this chapter. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_**

****

* * *

"My Lord." The man stated, stooping into a low bow. The other Death Eaters around him followed, mumbling the same words. But Voldemort wasn't bothered by them. It was the three figures that stood behind them. He had only met them all once before, but that had been a long time ago.

The Death Eaters rose again. The one who had led them in turned quickly.

"Bow to your master." He commanded. They immediately complied.

Once they rose again. Another Death Eater moved forward, the steps graceful. This had to be his most prized follower, Bella.

"My Lord, we have brought our children as you requested."

"Remove your masks and lower your hoods."

They briefly looked at each other, but then did as the Dark Lord told them. He watched as they slowly revealed their faces, each with their respective child in between them.

"_Advoco Ajax Morsmordre_" He whispered. Silence filled the room. The Death Eaters waiting for something to happen, or to be told to do something.

The knock on hard wood broke the silence. "Enter" Voldemort hissed.

Two figures walked in the door, one wearing the Death Eater clothes with an extra detail and the other in a long dark green cape. The hood was up, covering the face. All that was seen was the lips.

"Leave Ajax, I will summon you if needed. Manelin, here." The figure in the green cloak purposefully walked up to where the Dark Lord stood and took his position on the right hand side of him. The Dark Lord looked at the smaller figure beside him with a smirk before turning back to look at the Death Eaters. Or more precisely, their children.

"Introduce yourselves to Manelin, starting with the Parkinson child." Voldemort hissed, looking to the blonde girl on his left.

The girl stepped forwards slightly, a nervous look on her face. "My name is Pansy Serena Parkinson. I am 10 years old and this is my mother Mariana Rider Parkinson and my father Dionysus Parkinson." With a nod of the Dark Lord's head she stepped back to her parents.

The boy next to her walked forward slightly, holding himself in an aristocratic manner. "I am Draco Lucius Malfoy." He said haughtily "I am also 10 years old and this is my father Lucius Malfoy and my mother Narcissa Black Malfoy."

The next girl walked forwards, "My name is Keaira-Armelle Drucilla Lestrange. I am 10 years old and this is my mother Bellatrix Black Lestrange and my father Rodolphus Lestrange. And you are?" She asked rudely.

"Keaira, hold your tongue." Bella reprimanded, though without much conviction. Bella rarely told her daughter off, only when she needed to in public.

The cloaked figure looked up at the Dark Lord. "Go on Manelin."

Two hands reached up and gripped hold of the green hood. As it was lowered, a young voice spoke out.

"My name is Harry James Potter, and I am now 10 years old." He said with a smirk watching the shocked faces in front of him. Voldemort wore an identical smirk; the boy had picked it up from him years ago. The amazement and confusion was a picture.

"Harry…Potter?" Lucius asked carefully. Harry nodded and out of the corner of his eye caught Bella's face turn into a smirk.

"You captured him? And he's – "

"Silence Bella. I did not capture him. I have been training him, since he was three. I brought Manelin here into the Wizarding World and taught him everything he needed to know. Now, your children will be put into training schemes this year, until their enrolment into Hogwarts. Manelin's mentors will see that your children are able to defend themselves and see where their strengths lie."

"Thank you my lord." Lucius said bowing down again, "you are most generous."

"Manelin, take them to the defence room. Your mentors should be waiting there."

"Yes father." He said before walking towards the door. He turned back to check they were following and saw they looks of shock back again at what he last said. He smirked again. "Come" he said, walking out of the room.

He strode down the hallway briskly, turning left and right quickly down the dark passages. He knew exactly where he was going. He had practically lived here for the last seven years. He checked behind to see if they were keeping up.

"In here." He stated, opening the large wooden door.

"Manelin!" All Harry saw was a swirl of blonde before he was enveloped in a bone-breaking hug. "Happy Birthday!" she said into his ear.

"Thanks Rhian." He laughed as hugged her back. That's one of the things Harry could always count on, his mentor's love for him. Even Waite had eventually given into liking him. As she let go see spotted the other children standing behind Harry.

"Good morning children. I suppose the Dark Lord has informed you why you are here?" They nodded their heads "Good. Well I'm Rhian, the Potions Mistress in the establishment. As you may or not be aware of, we have been training Manelin since he was three years old so of course he will be much more ahead of you and may be taken out of some of our lessons to study with another teacher. You will be learning Potions, with me of course, Defence with Waite, Combat with Ajax, Occlumency with Louanna and Magic control with Marcello. Any questions?"

"Rhian…do we have to study today? I'd rather get to know these people first." Harry asked carefully.

"Manelin, the Dark Lord said they were to be trained. I am not going against him again!"

"Oh please Rhian. I'll tell father it was my – "

"You did that last time but I still got punished."

"Pretty please" He said in his cutest and voice He looked at her with wide puppy eyes, begging her with his large green pools.

"N…oh…ok then. But just this once. Merlin, I regret you ever being taught that. You always get your way!" she said, giving in.

"Thank you Rhian! And you know I only get my way because I'm special!"

"Go before I change my mind!"

"Come on, I'll take you to my rooms." Harry said.

Within minutes the arrived at a large wooden door. It was covered with carvings, all coming out from the word Manelin. There were snakes, snitches and other magical creatures crawling around. There was a particularly large snake under his name. The children looked on amazed as Harry hissed out something and the snake wiggled slightly before a clicking sound was heard.

Harry pushed the doors open and revealed his rooms. His room was done in black and silver with touches a green in places. In the centre of the room was a large four-poster bed; it was covered with black silk sheets that had silver stringed effect design across it. There were four doors off the room and on one side of the room were four large glass tanks.

"What's in the tanks?" Pansy asked, looking towards the nearest one to her.

"My snakes. I have a Northern Red-bellied snake, also known as a Storeria occipitomaculata occipitomaculata. Her name is Belle. I have a Texas coral snake called Scarlet. A Coluber constrictor called Isis and a cobra called Sabazios"

"Whoa. Why do you have four snakes?"

"Because I like them, and they are fun to play with." He said with a smirk "Aren't you, Belle?" He hissed, lifting one of the snakes out of its tank.

The snake was a beautiful colour indeed, it suited its name. Draco watched as the bluey purple snake wound its way up Harry's arm.

"You're a parseltongue?" He asked incredulously

"Yup." Harry replied distractedly as he stroke the snake's head that had reached his shoulder now.

"Do you stay here all the time?" Keaira said, running a hand over the soft silk sheets.

"Very rarely actually. I live at the awful place with my muggle relatives, but I come here practically everyday. I stay here occasionally, when the Dursley's are away and my mentors convince them to let me stay."

"Wow, this is such a nice place." She paused " So what are we going to do?" She asked again, looking round still.

"Talk, get to know each other. I haven't ever really been round any one else my age. I'm only ever with my mentors, or Dudley, but I don't really count him as a person. He has about as much intelligence as a flubberworm." Harry said, he walked over to a space in the middle of the room and waved his hand. Instantly four large beanbags appeared, covered in the same design as the bed sheets.

"Impressive, wandless magic and your only ten." Draco said looking impressed as he sat down on one of the beanbags.

"Oh I've been able to do that since I was about six. That was one of my first tasks I was set. It took them three years to be able to teach me all I needed to know and for me to get complete control over my magic."

"What else have you learnt?"

"Well I stopped for a while after that to learn all the different subjects that you will be learning, plus some others I needed. Then when I was nine, I learnt apparation. And I am currently learning animagus skills."

"Wow, do we get to learn all that?"

"I don't know. Probably some of it, but I'm not teaching you, my mentors are. You would have to ask them. But I'm pretty sure you'll learn some basic wandless magic. So what stuff do you guys know?"

"I've used mother's wand to do some magic, but nothing big. Just simple spells." Keaira stated

"Same." Pansy and Draco chorused together.

"I've only ever used a wand like twice in my whole life. Marcello wanted me to get a feel for magic before I learnt control of wandless. I thought Ajax said there were four of you."

"How would he know?" Pansy asked.

"He saw you when you were three, the day I was first brought here. He said there were two boys and two girls. So where's the other boy?"

"Oh Zabini you mean. His family are traitors. They left the Dark about 4 years ago."

"Why?"

"Well father said that Melita Zabini was set a task to do by the Dark Lord and she failed to do and she used her pregnancy as an excuse. The Dark Lord was very angry, as it had been an important thing and he used the Cruciatus on her. She swore then that her family would never serve the Dark Lord again." Draco explained.

"He our age?"

"Yer, he will be in our year when we go to Hogwarts."

"We'll have to see if he's as much as a traitor as his mother then." He said, rising from his seat to go put Belle back in her tank.

"What do we call you?" Keaira asked

"What do you mean? My name of course."

"Yes, I know that. But I mean you're Harry Potter yet you're called Manelin here."

"Oh father decided Harry was too common for me, and he calls me Manelin. And my mentors are told to also call me that. He gave me the name as he says I am the top of princes of the Wizarding World. I am the Prince of the Princes, well that's what the name means." Harry explained.

"You call the Dark Lord father?"

"I have done since I was brought here. He said I could call him what I wanted, and I had always wanted a father so I called him that." He looked at Keaira closely "You have slightly red eyes, just like father."

"Yes. I get it from Mother. I asked her about it once, and she said hers went that colour because she performed and saw her favourite spell too much. I guess I have either inherited it from her, or I have seen it too much as well. I know I haven't performed it."

"Which is your mother's favourite spell?"

"Cruciatus"

"Oh that spell. I've only done that a couple of times, its rather hard without a wand. Drains you really quickly."

"You're taught the unforgivables?" Draco asked in amazement

"Yes, it was father's instruction. I believe it was for my defence if anyone tried to harm me."

"Can you do the others?"

"Imperius curse yes, but I've not done the killing curse. I tried it last year, but the power I had to use knocked me out for a week. I'm not allowed to do that one anymore." Harry said, brushing a piece of thread off his robes. "Anything else you want to ask, because I think we should really do some training today?"

"There's just one thing I don't understand." Pansy said, looking into Harry's green eyes.

"Go ahead."

"Well, when you were one, you destroyed the Dark Lord. He lost everything and became a spirit. How is it that he is…well…human again? My parents wouldn't or maybe couldn't explain it to me."

"Keaira, you know don't you?" He said looking at her. As she shook her head, he continued. "I would of thought your mother would of told you. It was her doing that got him back to life. There is an ancient 'dark' spell that my father found. It would give him back his body. It required unicorn blood, Nagini's snake venom, bone from his father, flesh from a willing servant, Bellatrix, and blood from me. I am linked to him in many ways, and therefore needed my blood to return."

"How did he get your blood?"

"Father explained that your mother pretended to be a muggle nurse, going round the neighbourhood checking for any diseases that may be in the children. She looked briefly over Dudley, not particularly interested in him but had to for the sake of seeming legitimate. And when she was 'examining' me, she took some of my blood. Rather simple really, and the muggles never suspected anything."

"Manelin?" Harry jumped to his feet

"Father."

"I thought I asked for them to be trained today, not for you to come and talk all day. Defence room, now!" He commanded, stepping back so the children could get through the door.

Harry was the last to go out of them, flicking his wrist and making the beanbags disappear.

"I have something for you. The children can go to the defence room and train without you for a while. Waite and Ajax are waiting there for them with some wands to practice with."

"But – "

"Silence. Liddy" He said, clicking his fingers.

A small house elf appeared in front of him.

"Take Mr Malfoy, Miss Parkinson and Miss Lestrange to the defence room."

"Yes, sir." She replied, bowing before walking off towards the defence room, the children in tow.

"Follow me Manelin" Voldemort hissed in Parseltongue. That was how they always communicated.

"Yes father." Harry replied.

They walked in silence to Voldemort's quarters. He stooped abruptly outside the door. He turned and faced Harry, muttering a spell. Immediately Harry was plunged into darkness.

"How come you're not letting me see? That's not fair!"

Voldemort grabbed Harry's wrist and led him into the room. Harry heard the door close behind him and Voldemort whisper the counter curse. His vision came back and he focused on things in the room.

He let out a gasp of surprise as he focused on the object in the middle of the room.

A large Phoenix sat on an ornate wooden perch. Only, this wasn't an ordinary phoenix. Instead of the normal golden plumage, this one was jet black. The only other colour was its wings, which looked like flames. Fading from a blood red to a deep orange.

"Merlin, it's beautiful."

"This is a gift for your Birthday. I was going to give it to you for your eleventh Birthday, but then you wouldn't be around her for long so – "

"Why?" he asked indignantly.

"Calm Manelin. I would not take her away from you of course. But next year you will be attending Hogwarts, and I feel Dumbledore would be for one thing very suspicious that you, child who is not meant to know anything about the Wizarding world, have a very rare and beautiful Phoenix and also only owls are allowed at Hogwarts. So that's why I have given you her now, so you will have at least a year to be with her. I will look after her while you are at Hogwarts. Or one of your mentors."

"Does she have a name?" Harry asked walking up and carefully running a hand along her back.

"That's for you to chose."

"Ok. What should I call you then beautiful" he cooed at the bird, "You deserve something beautiful and meaningful." Harry studied her for a minute.

"I know! _Denomino flamma_" he said. In his hand appeared a long scroll with delicate, curved writing over it. He scanned the list quickly then threw it to the side. Before it even hit the floor, it set alight, landing on the floor as only a pile of ash.

"What do you think of Keahi?" He asked, stroking her carefully.

"Perfect Manelin."

"It mean's Flames. I thought it was appropriate, considering her wings."

"You better go to the others now. I believe Ajax wanted to teach you something else today."

"Yes father." Harry walked to the door. He turned around. "Thank you." And walked out.

Voldemort let a rare smile grace his face. He had grown fond of Harry over the years. At first it had only been a plan to win for Dark side by snatching away the light's savoir. He could lead to his down fall. He couldn't let that happen. Manelin was so powerful, even more so now and Voldemort loved the fact that he worshipped him like a father instead of that meddling old fool.

* * *

**And that's it for now. There will be another jump in time in the next chapter. I don't want to write too much about his training, but you will find out about it during Hogwarts.**

**All the names i have chosen have a purpose. I know you may think that's quite sad, but i didn't want to just choose any name. I will give you meanings now, and pronunciations if necessary.**

**KEAIRA -ARMELLE - Keaira (_Kee- air- ra_) means little dark one and Armelle means princess - so together it basically means Little Dark Princess.**

**KEAHI - The pronunciation of this im not sure of, but i think it is _Kee-ahh-ee._ As Harry said this means Flames**

**MANELIN**** - Pronunciation of this is _Man-eh-lin_ and means Prince of the Princes**

**AJAX – strong warrior(so he teaches combat to Harry)**

**MARCELLO**** – young warrior **

**LOUANNA**** - Gracious Warrior **

**WAITE**** – protector (this just seemed appropriate for defence) **

**RHIAN**** – magic maiden **

**And i apologise now if the latin isn't very good in the spells. I haven't done latin for like 3 years now, and am simply using a translator for this.**

_**Denomino flamma - Denomino means to name and Flamma is flame. **_

_**Advoco (Ajax) Morsmordre - Advoco means to summon (i didnt want to use accio) and Morsmordre is used to conjure the Dark Mark. The name is in there so he can just summon one person, or without a name summons all.**_

**Well please review and let me know what you think!**

**Lauren**


	4. Snake

**Into the Darkness**

_**Disclaimer : I own nothing! The wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I have just borrowed her ideas and played around with them.**_

_**Summary : Harry is reintroduced to the Wizarding World at the young age of three, however it is not the light side that help him first.**_

**_Once again, thank you very much for the reviews. I love reading them! I am sorry if you wanted a slash story, i dont think there will be much if any in this. The warning is there just incase. I am writing another story which i havent uploaded yet that is a slash story, but it still needs work i think. Also, i meant to say this earlier but it slipped my mind. I apolgise for always referring to Harry as 'harry' yet even calling him Manelin. As this part of the story was only a small bit and he would be called Harry at Hogwarts, i thought it would be easier just to call him Harry. Most questions you asked will be answered in the future. Fear not!_**

**_Any way, on with the story!_**

****

* * *

"_Petrificus Totalus_"

"_Protego_" Harry said with a wave of his hand. "_Rictusempra_" A smirk playing across his face as it his Pansy straight in the chest, causing her to fall to the fall in a fit of giggles. He had to play nice, he didn't want to hurt them, and Rhian would kill him if he did!

"Nice Manelin. _Tarantallegra_" Keaira said, aiming her wand towards Harry.

With a flick of the wrist another shield formed, ricocheting off in another direction.

"Show off. _Crucio!_" She screamed. Harry dodged this quickly.

"Tut, tut. No unforgivables Keaira." Harry mock chided. With a flick of his wrist she was pinned against the wall unable to move or speak.

"Manelin?" The door opened as the voice spoke.

"Yes Rhian?"

"The Dark Lord wants you. He also says that the others must go, you all have to go to Hogwarts soon."

"What's the time?"

"Eight. You've been duelling for two hours." She stated. They were always up early in the morning. Especially as they had all stayed over at in Manelin's room last night.

"I'll be there in a minute." He said.

"M…m…man…Manelin!" Pansy managed to scream out between giggles.

Harry lifted the spell off quickly and released Keaira from the wall. Draco got up from his chair, smirking. He had decided not to duel today, leaving the girls to try to beat Manelin.

"Thanks" She said breathlessly. "Will we see you on the train?"

"Of course, but I may not be able to be with you. I'm not meant to have met you yet!"

"You better not make friends with any useless blood traitors or mudbloods." Draco said, wrapping an arm around him, giving him a manly hug.

"I'll do anything so that Dumbledore doesn't realise. I would never see father again if he realised I had been training with him all these years. He is a manipulative, lying old man."

"Oh Manelin! I'm not going to be able to see you and hug you in ages!" Keaira said launching herself into Harry's arms.

"Keaira let the man breathe!" Bella said, walking into the room. "And remember you mustn't call him Manelin anymore. You can't let that identity out. He is now Harry when you are in public. And don't worry about old Dumbles, just ignore him and act on your best behaviour around him and he won't bug you. I don't know if he will be around that much longer anyway." She said with a wink.

"Ok Aunt Bella, I won't. I better go before Father gets angry. See you later guys." He said, disentangling himself from the brunette girl. He had called her 'Aunt Bella' under her insistence, and he loved to see Bella smile when he did. Bella was like the mother he never knew. He loved her. He gave a quick hug to Pansy and walked towards the door. He paused quickly before saying, "Oh Aunt Bella, your daughter seems to have taken a likening to your favourite spell." And then quickly left.

* * *

Harry arrived at King's Cross-station at 10.45. He was alone; Ajax had dropped him off about five minutes walk from the station. He couldn't be seen with any one that could give away the life he had been living. He could pass off that his muggle relatives had dropped him off and left quickly. No one would suspect a thing.

Smirking, he walked towards the barrier between platform nine and platform ten, approximately three quarters of the way between. No wonder they call it platform nine and three quarters, he thought to himself. As he approached a large family walked in front of him.

Harry reached up and rubbed his eyes, his vision was red. After blinking several times and checking that it wasn't just his vision, Harry decided he had never seen so many red heads before. Poor them.

Harry was about to push past, when he realised that this was his opportunity to 'fit in' and not stand out as the Dark Lord's most worshipped child. These people were obviously magical, the children were carrying similar items to Harry and their muggle clothing wasn't the best matched. If he remembered correctly, Weasleys had red hair and they were in abundance, according to Draco. Harry scowled, blood traitors his inside voice snarled before quickly schooling his features into a shy smile.

"Erm…ex…excuse me?" He stuttered walking up the mother of the family.

"Yes dear, can we help you?" She said turning to face him.

"Do you how to get to platform nine and three quarters?" He asked, his eyes looking lost and bewildered.

"Oh you're muggleborn then?" He quickly nodded his head "Oh its not hard dear. You just walk towards that barrier and straight through. It takes you straight there. Go on Fred, you go first and show him how." She said, indicating to a taller boy with bright red hair.

"Sure mum."

He pushed his trolley in front of him and headed towards the barrier as a speed. Harry watched as he disappeared from view. He schooled his features to one of shock.

"Oh don't worry dear, its rather simple. You can go after George, and then we will still be here if you need us." Harry nodded, watching an identical looking boy to the one before follow through and disappear from sight. These people are so easy to fool, he thought. On the inside he was smirking.

"Go on then dear."

"Ok." He said warily.

"Go at a run, it's easier." Said a boy about Harry's age.

Harry turned his trolley and headed quickly towards the barrier. He knew just when to hesitate to make it look real but not cause himself injury by hitting the wrong part of the post. Just as he was passing through, he heard the small girl say.

"Mum, mum! It's Harry Potter!"

Harry quickly went through. Once he was, he muttered a quick thank you to the family as they came through and got onto the train. Walking down it, he saw hundreds of people stop and look at him. He passed Draco, Pansy and Keaira in their carriage, gave them a quick smirk and then carried on his way.

"It's so creepy. His smirk is identical to the Dark Lord's." Draco muttered

Harry continued until he found an empty carriage. He sat down, placing his trunk in the storage shelf above. He settled down and looked out the window to where many children were saying their final goodbyes to their families. He thought of his meeting with his father earlier.

"_What must you not do?"_

"_I must not give away my relationship with your or any of the other Death Eaters. I must not give away any details that would cause me to be separated from you." Harry said in the bored drawl. They had gone through this so many times before._

"_Good. If you need to contact any – "_

"_Summon Keahi, but only if no one is around. I know!"_

_Voldemort was getting fed up of Harry's arrogance to this matter. It was very important. However he carried on._

"_You are going to hear a lot of things about me that are lies to try and turn you against me. I have told you the truth, especially about your parents. The story that most will know is the one Dumbledore has spread. Are you paying any attention?"_

"_Yes father." Harry stated, looking at the rug that he had been kicking for the last couple of the minutes._

"_You have been taught the skill of acting. Use it! You are going to have to pretend to be upset and sad about it. There will be many things happening this year. I may give you a warning, or I may not. I will also be sending instructions if you have to behave in a certain way."_

"_Yes father."_

"_Make sure you don't perfect a spell easily if you are only just being taught it. And for Merlin's sake, use a wand!"_

"_Yes father."_

"_Don't let me down Manelin. For you shall regret it more than I will."_

"_Yes father."_

"_Manelin?"_

"_Yes father?"_

"_Crucio!"_

_Harry flinched at the afflicting pain on his body, and then fell to his knees. He was used to the effects now, but this time there was more force. This one was meant to hurt. The spell lifted, and Harry looked up and saw a smirk on his father's face._

"_Next time, don't be so rude and respect me. You will listen to the things I saw Manelin."_

"_Yes father, I'm sorry."_

"_Go now. Ajax will take you near the station. Have a good year Manelin." Voldemort said, with a small nod of the head. _

"_Thank you father. See you soon." Harry turned quickly and left._

Harry had been so deep in thought that he never noticed the redhead boy enter his compartment.

"Hello?"

Harry turned quickly. He immediately changed his face to a more natural one. He had been smirking at the memory before.

"Sorry, lost in thought."

"Can I some sit down here, everywhere else is full."

"Sure." Harry aid, indicating to the seat opposite him.

"Are you…Harry Potter?" the redhead inquired

"Yes. And you are?"

"Ron. Ron Weasley."

"Nice to meet you Ron."

* * *

"So, your going to be in Gryffindor aren't you? I mean how awful would it be to be in Slytherin."

"Terrible" Harry drawled.

"Excuse me… have you seen a toad?" a bushy brown hairs girl said, sliding the compartment door open.

"No." Harry said, turning back around and looking out the window. He was so bored; Ron was not exactly the person he liked to talk to. They had no similar interests.

"Are you Harry Potter?" she enquired, stepping further into the compartment.

"Yes." He replied in a bored tone. This was going to be boring. He had only been on the train a couple of hours and he was already sick of people gawking at him because he was the blessed 'boy-who-lived'.

She sat down on the seat along from Harry's. "Wow, I've read all about you in the books I have found about the Wizarding World. My name is Hermione Granger."

"Muggleborn then?"

"Yes. I – "

"Well, look what we have here. It's the boy-who-lived! Sorry, should I be bowing in the company of such a celebrity?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Well yes Malfoy, I suppose you should!" Harry said with a smirk.

"You know this scum?" Ron asked incredulously

"No. I met him the other day when I was shopping in Diagon Alley with Hagrid. He was in Madam Malkins at the same time I was." Harry said. It was true; Harry had seen him in Madam Malkins. With Harry's acceptance letter to Harry, there had been a date of when he would be 'introduced' into the Wizarding World. His Aunt and Uncles had been furious. They had tried to tell him he couldn't go, but Harry had quickly silenced them with a silencing spell. The ministry couldn't detect wandless magic.

He really wanted to say that Draco wasn't scum and he in fact was. He was a dirty blood traitor. But, of course, Harry couldn't say that without getting into a lot of trouble. With Dumbledore and his father.

"Red hair? Freckles? Must be a Weasley. So I think you are the scum around here." Pansy said, stepping out from behind Draco.

Ron stood quickly and got his wand out, pointing at Pansy. "You are just Death Eater children. Get out."

"Or what? Do you actually no any spells?" Another girls voice said, from behind Draco. Harry nearly smirked as he saw Keaira push her way through to get into the conversation.

"And who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare." She said with a smirk rivalling her mothers. She spun round on her heel and walked out. Her hair floating out behind her.

Pansy followed quickly and then Draco, after giving a sneer towards the occupants of the compartment.

"Well you better put your robes on, one of the older students said to me that we would be arriving soon when I was coming this way." Hermione said, getting up and walking out of the compartment.

* * *

Harry stood in the crowd waiting to go into the Great Hall. A tall stern looking witch was standing at the front of them with a long list, a stool and a hat hovering beside her. He was near Keaira and was listening to her conversation with a boy next to her.

"So what's your name?" she enquired

"Neville Longbottom. And you?"

"Keaira Armelle" Was all the reply she gave.

"Are you looking forward to this year. I am so excited; I can't wait to learn magic. I hope I will be good." He said, looking hopefully at her.

"Oh yes" She said with a smile "This year, I feel, is definitely going to be fun!"

At that moment, the witch at the front silenced the crowd and opened the door to the Great Hall. She walked ahead with everyone following in silence.

She gave a brief explanation and then proceeded to call out people's names. When a child was chosen, their respective new house cheer as they rushed to the table. Red from embarrassment most of them.

Harry knew who was coming next after Megan Jones was sorted into Hufflepuff. He watched in interest at the boy in front of him.

"Lestrange, Keaira-Armelle"

Harry tried hard to keep his face impassive as he watched the boy, who had called himself Neville, lose all colour from his face. His eyes wide. He noticed Keaira turn to him, wink and then go up to get sorted.

"Slytherin!"

Was there any doubt she would be? Harry mused to himself.

Harry consumed himself in his own thoughts, too preoccupied with what was to come that he didn't pay attention to the sorting. Until he heard Draco's name. But it wasn't hard to guess where he was going either.

The boy had hardly sat down before the hat shouted "Slytherin!"

After three more people had been sorted, Pansy was called up.

"Slytherin!"

Once again, no surprises there. The next two girls were identical. The Patil twins. Harry watched as another girl went up. He knew he was next.

"Potter, Harry"

Harry walked up and sat down on the chair. The hat fell over his eyes.

"Good evening Mr Potter. Hmm, not what I thought you would be like. You contain the courage needed for Gryffindor, the brains needed for Ravenclaw. You are loyal to what you believe, a sign of Hufflepuff. There's a lot of cunning and a thirst to prove yourself. Hmm, a lot of different talents. But I think I know which you have the most. It better be SLYTHERIN!"

The last part was yelled to the hall. The hat was removed from his head and Harry looked around the hall. The Slytherins were all clapping, with his friends all standing up looking very happy. The rest of the student body, including many most Slytherins actually, looked shocked. The Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, was in Slytherin. The dark house of Hogwarts. Father will be proud.

Harry strode down the Slytherin table. He went over to where his friends were standing and took his seat. As he sat down, so did they. They had done this back at the quarters. They never sat until Harry had, just like Harry never sat unless his father had. It was all about respect.

They whispered quietly to each other until Blaise Zabini was called up.

"Wonder if he's a traitor like his parents?" Draco sneered looking over where the last boy was sitting down on the stool.

"Gryffindor!"

"Looks like it doesn't it." Harry said, turning back to his friends without clapping. "He'll regret it, don't worry."

Keaira gave him a big smile as Dumbledore stood and the hall went into silence to listen to the old white man.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" Dumbledore said and then sat down.

Everyone around clapped, the Slytherins only out of politeness and of having manners in front of others, while Harry sat in silence staring at him.

"He is crazy. God, thank Merlin father got to me before he did. Could you imagine what I would be like?" Harry said in disbelief.

"Probably some poor, pathetic Gryffindor like Zabini- ow!" Keaira complained. Harry had kicked her hard under the table.

"I am not a Gryffindor and never will be. Don't say that again!"

Any response was stopped as the food appeared and they all tucked in, eating mainly in silence, as this was how Harry always ate. Father had said the table was not a place for discussion.

Once the food had finally disappeared, Dumbledore stood up again.

"Now we are all fed, I wish to tell you a few things. First of all, Mr Filch would like me to tell you that there is a list of banned items in his office and that you should all view it. And that no magic will be tolerated in hallways. Any that is performed will get their castor a detention. Also, the third floor is out of bounds to everybody that doesn't want to suffer a painful death or an expulsion." Dumbledore scanned his audience to make sure he had everyone's attention. "Now I have all that said, Prefects will you show the lower years to the dormitories." Dumbledore sat back down again, indicting the dismissal of the school.

"I want to go to the third floor."

"You would Ma- Harry" Keaira corrected herself. "If you do, I am coming. I love a bit of danger!" She said with a smirk towards Harry, the red of her eyes glinting in the light.

"_We know you do Keaira, and don't think that Ma- Harry will be going alone." Draco said quietly. Then with a louder voice, "Come on, let's go to the dormitories. I'm shattered!"_

* * *

**_Right, we are now at Hogwarts. I am trying not to use the exact words from Harry Potter, but have used the main ideas. Remember this is an AU world. I have used the exact wording in some places, but only because i didnt see a point in getting rif of it._**

**_Please Review!_**

**_Lauren xxx_**


	5. First Day

**Into the Darkness**

_**Disclaimer : I own nothing! The wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I have just borrowed her ideas and played around with them.**_

_**Summary : Harry is reintroduced to the Wizarding World at the young age of three, however it is not the light side that help him first.**_

**_Hiya! Thanks for the reviews. I love reading. Sorry i didn't reply to them but i've seen loads of stories be deleted because they reply in the story. I am also really sorry these last two chapters have taken so long to be added. I have had so much going on lately, its been non-stop. I have had mocks, a drama exam, a drama show and so much coursework it is unbelievable. Well, im sorry. I will try and be more efficient in future. Also, this is rather random, but i am filling my ipod up at the moment and wondered if you guys had any songs you recommend that i download. I mean i have over 1,000 but its a 30gb ipod, i think i need more. Anyway, enough of me talking random rubbish, heres the story! Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Draco" a voice whispered.

"Draco…Draco! Come on I wanna do some practice." Harry persisted, shaking Draco's sleepy form.

Draco turned and looked towards his bedside table. He looked with sleep filled eyes at the floating numbers that hovered there.

"Manelin, it's four in the morning. Go away."

"Don't call me that Draco. And anyway, if we get up when we normally do, the other students will be up. No one is up now. I just want to practice some magic." Harry whined, tugging at Draco to make him get up.

Draco growled. "Fine then!" He said, pushing the covers off him and getting up. Harry chucked over his work out clothes. "You went in my trunk?"

"Of course. I knew you would give in, so I got them out so we could get out quickly!"

"I hate you."

"Thanks." Harry drawled. "Now come on." He moved to the door and went into the common room.

Draco stopped in front of the mirror, fixing his bed hair. Once it was somewhat presentable, he walked out into the common room. He looked around the dimly light room; the fire was burning its last embers, soon to go out. He spotted Harry sitting on the floor in meditation. Harry was good at this he had to admit. He had never got the hang of it, no matter how many times Marcello had tried to teach him. The meditation was said to help the magic within a wizard become more powerful and easier to use for spells.

Draco sat down on one of the green sofas, waiting for Harry to finish. He knew it wouldn't be long; he had spent a while on his hair.

On cue, Harry opened his emerald eyes and stood up.

"Come on then Dray. I'm ready."

They duelled for several minutes, Draco using his wand but never opening his mouth whereas Harry didn't use his wand or his voice.

"What is going on in here?" A deep voice said, the portrait opening.

The boys stopped duelling immediately, turning round to face their Head of House. They remained silent.

"I will repeat myself. Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, why are you fight at this time of the morning?"

"We aren't fighting sir. We are just practicing magic." Harry explained.

"I came in here expecting to find a couple of seventh year. That magic you were using was advanced for a couple of first years that haven't even begun their education yet."

"Severus, how did you know we were even duelling? We weren't making any noise!" Draco asked, stepping forward.

"I have spells erected in here to warn me of any spells being cast. It alerts me to any fighting before anything really bad can happen. And of course, all common rooms have the unforgivables detectors in there that are linked to the head master. Not that I imagine either of you can perform them. And Draco I warned you, we are no longer at the manor, you may not call me Severus anymore. Professor Snape or sir from now on.

"Anyway, I can understand how you may know some magic Draco. I know you father taught you some, but not as many as you were performing. You haven't had your wand long. But what puzzles me is how you, Mr Potter, know any magic when you have been living with muggles since you were one. Do care to explain." He said, looking pointedly at Harry.

"You don't know?" Harry asked incredulously. When Snape shook his head he continued. "I thought father would have told you. Especially as you are my professor. I'll contact him now."

Before Harry could summon his phoenix, Snape spoke.

"Father? Mr Potter, you father is dead. You – "

"Of course I know that. Do you really think I am that dumb?" He snapped. "You will understand soon enough. Keahi" He finished, speaking in a language that Snape did not understand. Draco had heard it many times and sat down on the sofa, totally unfazed as a ball of flames appeared in front of Harry, a black phoenix appearing in its position.

Snape stood dumbfounded. He watched as Harry flicked his wrist and a piece of parchment appeared in front of him, a quill hovered above. The quill began to move swiftly across the page, all the time Harry just stared at it

The letter folded itself and Harry pointed a finger to the middle of it. A wax seal formed and a large 'M' was stamped onto it. Snape wasn't near enough to see the details.

"You will get summoned later. Don't keep father waiting." Harry said, before turning and going back towards the rooms. Draco got up.

"What lesson do we have first Severus?"

"You have potions with me Draco." Snape said, staring towards where the boy had disappeared in shock. He didn't even correct Draco again for calling him his name. The blond boy walked gracefully across the room, going through the same door Harry had gone.

* * *

_Father,_

_It has come to my attention that Severus Snape, my head of house, does not know of my current situation involving you. Of course, that tells you I have been sorted into Slytherin. I was wondering why you have not told him? Draco and I were duelling this morning in the common room, before anyone else was up, and it alerted Snape to us. He was able to tell the level of our magic and was therefore very shocked to find it was Draco and myself fighting. Please inform him and answer any questions. I feel that he is loyal even though he has said nothing to show me this. I have a feeling about it._

_I hope my mentors are well, give them a gift from me (nothing too harsh)._

_Manelin_

Voldemort smirked at the letter in his hand. He knew this problem would arise, though he didn't think it would happen so easily. He didn't think Manelin was stupid enough to duel in the common room. H would have to punish him for that. Anyone could have caught them and then there would be a lot of explaining to do.

"Advoco Morsmordre Severus"

If he summoned him now, he could have it done before breakfast and before anyone would notice.

* * *

"Did you sleep well?" Harry asked as he walked beside Keaira towards the Great Hall. Draco and Pansy were slightly behind, deeply engrossed in their conversation.

"Yes, the beds are ok, but I prefer the ones at your place. Much nicer." Keaira said, rubbing slightly at her back as she walked.

"I'll come sort them out later for you. Shouldn't be too hard."

"Thanks Manelin!" Keaira said, hugging Harry tightly. He would do anything for her if she asked, but she was always just as grateful.

"Keaira! Watch what you say!" He said into her ear as they hugged.

"Come on you two, they'll be handing out the timetables and I want to see what I have to endure with the Gryffindors every week." Draco said. He was now in front of them as they had stopped to hug in the centre of the hallway.

Harry and Keaira broke apart and walked forward. The pushed the doors to the Great Hall and walked smartly to the Slytherin table. The others reached the table first as Harry had been watching the enchanted sky and had slowed up his pace slightly towards the end. They were still standing when Harry went to sit down. Keaira on his left and Draco on his right with Pansy on his left. As Harry sat, so did they, thought still slightly behind. Anyone glancing in their direction would have been oblivious to the small delay, but anyone watching for it would have spotted it a mile away.

"You know, you don't have to do that anymore." Harry said softly to his friends. "That only happens back a Atra Veneficium Castrum. People will notice here, and then we get in trouble."

"And you probably shouldn't call your place that." Draco said, buttering a piece of bread. "There are many people in this room who know Latin and will work out what that means in a second. Very few people call it that anyway, they call it – "

"It's what me and father call it." Harry said in a hushed voice though still thick with authority "I do know what the others call it, and it will still be obvious if I'm calling it the same thing as a Death Eater may say."

"Why don't we just call it Manelin's Manor? Nobody knows who that is, yet it still means something to us." Pansy interjected helpfully. The way they were going it would end up as an argument, causing the attention they didn't want.

"Fine then." Harry said, turning back to his breakfast. It continued in silence until the timetables were handed out. Snape moved along the line, handing them out. When he reached Harry he surreptitiously pulled a note out of his robe pocket and handed it to him with his timetable.

"Come on Harry, let's go to Potions. We want good seats!" Draco said.

Harry got up and looked at his note, putting his timetable in his pocket for later. Harry recognised the note as one from his father. It was blank apart from a small 'M' in the bottom right hand corner. Harry placed his thumb over the 'M' and felt himself connect with the magic.

_Congratulations Manelin, Slytherin is a great house to be in. I have informed Severus, however it was very foolish of you to duel in the common room with that level of magic. Do not do it again. There is someone trying to steal something for me from within Hogwarts, however I feel as though this person may need some help. He was the only suitable candidate for this mission. Make sure it doesn't fail. I will contact you later with other details. For now, here is your punishment._

His father's voice in his head silenced and Harry felt the effects of the Cruciatus run through his body. It wasn't as painful as his last one, so didn't scream. He screwed his eyes up in effort not to scream. His muscles were screaming. This was quite a long punishment. He felt the curse lift and he fell backwards, his vision blackening.

Harry awaited the impact on the floor, yet he felt someone catch him, stumbling beneath his weight. Then, just as Harry thought he was safe from having a bad headache from the impact, a scream sounded from behind him and the arms let go suddenly.

There was a large hiss of pain as he contacted the floor. Draco rushed forward.

"Harry, Harry are you ok?" He asked.

Harry looked up and noticed it was Keaira standing behind him; she had caught his fall. He looked back into concerned silver eyes.

"I'm fine, I think my head's going to hurt now though." He said, lifting his head and rubbing the spot when it had cracked against the hard floor.

There was another hiss. It wasn't Harry.

"Oh Merlin." Harry said, putting a hand underneath his robe. He sat up quickly and felt something wrapped around his wrist.

Draco leaned near him. "Have you got your snakes?" He asked.

"Yes, I couldn't leave them!" Harry replied

"But your father said you couldn't take them"

"I know but – "

"Mr Potter, are you ok?" Snape said, coming over in a flurry of robes.

"Yes, sir. I think I stood up to quickly and lost my balance. I just hurt my head on the floor, nothing serious, sir." Harry explained.

"Go down to the infirmary and get a pain relieving potion if you need one. Do not be late for potions though." He said before turning and going off again, handing out the rest of the timetables.

Draco offered a hand and helped Harry to his feet.

"Harry, I'm sorry! When I grabbed you, something moved and it startled me."

"It was just Scarlet. She was wrapped around my shoulders and I think the pressure hurt her and made her move." Harry explained, discretely rub his arm where Scarlet was now safely wrapped.

"I didn't feel her earlier" Keaira said.

"She was around my wrist earlier and she moved during breakfast. Sorry for startling you, I don't think I'll bring her down in future. It's hard to hide her." Harry said.

"Did you bring all four of them?" Draco asked

"Five." He corrected. "And yes, they were in my trunk. I need to put them in their tanks tonight."

"When did you get a fifth, Harry?" Pansy asked, walking along side Harry now. They were making their way to potions, no need to be late and get points deducted so soon.

"A couple of months ago. It was a gift from Ajax. Something about an anniversary of when he first met me. She's called Kendra." Harry said. "Come on, we're going to be late!"

* * *

"I thought you said you didn't want to be a snake!" a loud voice boomed behind Harry as he stood waiting to go into the potions room.

Harry spun round and saw a red head coming towards him. Harry smirked. "First of all, I didn't chose where I was going, the sorting hat did. Also secondly, I never said that. You presumed."

"But you're the Boy-Who-Lived, you can't be in Slytherin. That's the dark house, every bad wizard came from Slytherin." Ron retorted.

"Yes, but not every wizard from Slytherin goes bad." Harry countered. "Any way, why do you care so much?"

"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, is there a problem here?" Snape said, the door opening to reveal his dark shape.

Harry turned around, and smiled innocently. "No sir, Weasley here was just telling me how bad it is to be in Slytherin."

Ron spluttered incoherently next to him "Is that so? Well if that's the case," Snape continued, looking at the red head boy, "I better deduct ten points from Gryffindor. Inside now!"

Snape turned around sharply walking towards the front of the classroom. The students filed in silently behind him, taking their seats. The Gryffindors sat on the right, the Slytherins on the left.

Snape called a register, looking at each student in turn before moving onto the next. He looked at Harry slightly longer than the others.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making" Snape said, moving round at the front. His onyx eyes staring into each student's eyes, capturing their attention. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Snape looked at his students. "Mr Potter, what do I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Easy. Harry pretended to think about it. He couldn't no the answer right away, he was only meant to of learnt about the Wizarding world about a month ago. "Um…it's a sleeping potion sir. It's called something like the Draught of Death."

"The Draught of Living Death" He corrected, "But close enough, five points to Slytherin. Mr Weasley, where would I find a bezoar?"

Ron looked around, trying to find the answer from any of the Gryffindors. They all looked as clueless as he did, except for the girl Harry had met on the train. He hand was high in the air, her focus solely on the teacher.

"I don't know sir. In a forest maybe?" Ron answered

"No Mr Weasley. Mr Zabini, do you know?"

"No sir."

"Five points from Gryffindor, for your sheer lack of knowledge of something that was in the book you were meant to read. How many of you actually read the book?"

Most of the class put their hands up, only Ron and Blaise Zabini didn't. There was no point lying, he already knew.

"Verax" Snape muttered, his wand swished in front of him.

Four people in the class suddenly emitted a red light.

"Weasley, Zabini, Finnigan, Brown, Thomas and Goyle, out of my classroom now! Do not return until you have read the set text." Snape barked.

The said children grabbed their bags, shoving their belongings in them and headed out the room without a word. Harry looked at Draco and smirked.

"Right let's get on with the lesson. You are making a simple potion to cure boils. The instructions are on the board." With a flick of his wand, the board filled with writing, "Get going!"

Harry and Draco got their supplies out that they needed, and set about making the potion.

"Harry, where is scarlet?"

"Round my waist. Don't worry, i won't let her go!" Harry said, as he prepared the ingredients.

* * *

"Keaira, what are you doing? You've got to add the stewed horned slugs now." Pansy said, as Keaira got up.

"You do it, I've got to get something from the cupboard."

"But we've got everything."

"Shut up Pansy. Just get on with the potion. I won't be a minute."

Keaira walked quickly into the potions cupboard. Professor Snape was busy sorting out a Gryffindor at the back of the classroom to notice. She scanned the shelves quickly and grabbed one that caught her eye.

"Perfect!" She whispered, clutching it in her hand and lowering it into her pocket, yet still holding onto it.

She walked out the room and headed back towards her desk. Her table was on the edge of the 'Slytherin side', right next to Neville Longbottom's table. As she walked by, she slipped the item onto his table without him noticing. She sat down quickly.

"Keaira, what are you up to?" Pansy whispered to her dark haired friend.

"Be quiet and watch," She whispered back.

She used the wandless magic Marcello had taught her to make a couple of Neville's porcupine quills fall to the floor. At the same moment she knocked her quill to the floor.

She bent to pick it up at the same time Neville did.

"Morning Longbottom. Take it you know who I am now?" She said, noticing the colour drain from his face.

"Leave me alone Lestrange." He muttered, trying to pick his porcupine quills up quickly.

"Now why would I do that? Your so much fun to play with." She taunted.

Neville sat up quickly. He looked very pale and wasn't paying attention to his work.

"Add your stewed horned slugs, Longbottom. You don't want to ruin your potion now, do you?" Keaira said as she sat up in her place.

Neville reached out and threw the ingredient into the cauldron.

Keaira smirked as she watched her plan fall into place. Neville had grabbed the wrong ingredient. He had just thrown the item Keaira had put on his desk, not the stewed horned slugs. She quickly turned around and tried to focus on her potion.

A loud bang made her spin round and let a scream out. Large clouds were billowing out Neville's cauldron and the liquid was boiling over the edges, splashing out.

"Longbottom, what have you done?" Snape yelled over the screaming. It was no longer just Keaira, but most of the class.

Snape banished the fumes and the potion from around the cauldron. He then muttered a curse and watched as the mess left in the cauldron separated into different ingredients in front of him.

"Mr Longbottom, please tell me why you have valerian roots in your potion? Do you see them written on the board? Twenty points from Gryffindor for your carelessness and putting others in danger and a detention tonight."

"Yes sir" Neville mumbled staring at his feet in shame.

"Nicely done" Keaira heard a voice whisper in her ear.

She spun round to find large emerald eyes filled with amusement looking at her.

"Thanks. I know mum would be proud!" She whispered back.

"Can everyone bring a sample of their potion to the front in a vial and clean up." Snape ordered from his desk.

Harry and Draco bottled up a sample of their perfect potion and put it on his desk. The bell sounded and they left the classroom.

"What have we got now?" Harry enquired.

"It's transfiguration with McGonagall." Pansy replied.

* * *

"Merlin, I'm exhausted. All that acting bad is really hard." Keaira said making a show of falling down into the chair.

"Yes, well at least you learnt most things with a wand. It's harder for me, I don't need it and I have to make sure it's the wand doing the magic and not my hand. Could you imagine McGonagall's face if she spotted me doing wandless magic?" Harry laughed. That teacher was sure strict. She was suspicious enough that he was the first to perform it and only took a couple of goes. "I think I'm going to have to act more around her. She's very observant."

"So, what happened earlier with Longbottom?" Draco asked.

"Didn't you see?" Harry said, looking at him. "I spotted it!" he added proudly.

"Well' I'll have to do it better next time. No one was meant to see!"

"You added the valerian roots?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Yes, well you would have seen that if you weren't watching the potion so much. Any one would think it would of run off if you had taken your eyes off it." Harry joked.

"I just wanted a good mark!" Draco defended.

"Dray, I could make that potion in my sleep. I was making that when I was like four. There was no need to put that much effort into watching it." Harry said.

"Fine then." Draco sulked, sinking down further into the sofa.

Keaira laughed, "Don't be so pathetic Draco. You know, sulking will do nothing for your looks."

Draco suddenly sat up and the frown faded quickly from his face.

"Well, even though I missed it, which means you were being subtle at least, congratulations. It was a very good prank to pull of the pathetic little Gryffindor."

"Thank you Draco."

"I'm tired, come on. Let's go to bed. We can get up and duel in the morning." Harry said, yawning to prove his point.

"But what if Snape – "

"Not in the common room Dray. Just find an empty class room."

"Sure thing. I'll see you both in the morning." Keaira said.

"Night Keaira, Pansy."

"Night!" Pansy said before turning around and walking to the girl's dormitories. Her blonde hair whipping behind her.

* * *

**_Another chapter done. I hope you like it. I'm not sure if its ok. I was struggling with it as there wasn't anything terribly exciting happening. Please review and tell me what you think and some music!_**

**_Lauren xxx_**


	6. Flying and Fighting

**_Disclaimer : I own nothing! The wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I have just borrowed her ideas and played around with them._**

**_Summary : Harry is reintroduced to the Wizarding World at the young age of three, however it is not the light side that help him first._**

**_Hey people! i knowi havent updated in absolutely ages, buti do have my reasons. A) i have had so much coursework since going back to school its unreal! i havent stopped. B) i couldn't get plots out of my head for my new fic Ardeo. Its the one i mentioned before that will contain slash. Read it if you interested. I got alot of ideas for it. C) i was on holiday with my mates for the last week. D) now this one i think is a bit of a crap excuse but it did affect me. I have had nail extensions done and this has made it pratically impossible for me to type properly up until recently when i have been used to them. Kinda stupid yer, they are beautiful though. They are 1 1/2 cm and have white flames at the top! So gorgeous! Anyway, thanks for the reviews, i love receiving them! makes me so happy when i get a new one. So carry on!_**

**_Anyway, on with the fic!_**

* * *

"What we got?" Harry said, before filling his mouth with a piece of French toast.

"Flying with the Gryffindorks. Should be funny." Draco said, the daily prophet stretched out in front of him.

"Have you flown before Harry?"

"No. I didn't fly at all, probably because that would have increased the likelihood of me being spotted and I preferred to work with magic. Anything interesting in there Dray?" Harry said turning away from Keaira to look over at the blonde boy.

"No, just the usual rubbish from the Skeeter woman."

"Great, come on lets go to our lesson. Don't want to be late and get the worst of the bad brooms." Harry said rising from his seat. The others followed his lead. They walked quickly to the grounds where they saw twenty broomsticks lying on the floor in two straight rows. The laughter of students behind them alerted them to the arrival of the rest of the class.

"Good morning class. I know you normally have Herbology at this time, but just for this week you shall have it now until you are sorted into two groups of different abilities, which will take place after your normal lessons. Before now we have just kept you in one large class but we feel that the students who had flown before and we able to do it were being held back by the students who hadn't done it before. Right everyone get by a broom."

The students moved swiftly over to the brooms. Harry, Draco, Keaira and Pansy were opposite Ron, Seamus, Dean and Blaise. They exchanged glares then looked back at the teacher.

"Right now, everyone got a broom? Good. Now hold your hand over where you broom is lying and command 'up'."

The class all yelled "up" and Harry smirked as his broom came up easily into his hand. He looked up to see the rest of the class, only three other people had managed it on their first attempt, Draco, Blaise and a dark skinned Gryffindor he didn't know the name of. She was beaming at all her friends.

"I've never even been near a broom before! Mother wouldn't let me or Padma go near them." He heard the girl squeal to her friends.

The class continued to try. Keaira got it on her next attempt along with a couple of others. Pansy soon behind her. After several more attempts, all the class had their brooms in their hands

"Well done. I see some of you have at least some broom control. Now I want you to carefully mount your broom like this." They watched as she demonstrated. "Everyone get it?" She looked about at the nodding heads. "Right you will do that then rise carefully a couple of feet into the air and back down again. You will go up on my whistle and come down on it as well. Everyone ready?" She paused while everyone mounted their brooms as she had showed them. "Good, ready? One…Two…T-"

She stopped as a young boy rose quickly into the air, much higher than told to and before her whistle had sounded.

"Mr Longbottom, get down at once." She commanded, running forward towards him. Keaira smirked at Harry as he watched the boy panic and lose control of his broom. The boy fell promptly onto the floor, screaming as his wrist snapped.

Draco leaned close to Harry, "I'm not sure that's what she meant when she said get down." Harry laughed, and quickly stopped before the teacher caught him. It wouldn't go down well if he laughed at the injured people.

"Broken wrist." Madam Hooch muttered. "Right I want everyone to wait here, do not even touch your brooms until I come back. Anyone who does will be expelled immediately!" She turned around, and led the whimpering boy across the grass back to the building. Heading towards the infirmary.

"What have we here? Look at what that big oaf dropped during his graceful display Harry." He held a glowing red Remembrall in his hand. "Shall I put it up high where he can't find it?" He said with a laugh as he picked up his broom and took off.

"Bring that back Malfoy." Ron yelled at him.

"Come get it Weasley!" Draco taunted from above.

Ron picked up his broom and kicked off, rising clumsily to where Draco hovered. Harry watched as Zabini also grabbed his broom and followed Ron up, flying just behind him.

"Two against one, 'cos that's fair!" Draco yelled at them.

Harry smirked, grabbed his broom and rose gracefully. "There. Makes it fair. Not that we are going to battle you. Well not now at least." He added with another smirk. "Now go back to the ground before you fragile Gryffindors hurt yourselves like that idiot before. Stay out of our business, and we won't do anything to harm you."

"You think your so amazing don't you Potter. The ever-great Slytherin. You mentioned a battle. Well I challenge you. A duel tonight." Ron said, sending what he thought was an intimidating smirk to the raven-haired boy.

Harry barely managed to suppress his laughter. "Ok you're on. Draco's my second. Who's yours?"

"Blaise."

"Sure, meet us tonight in the Trophy room. Midnight; don't be late. Now go back to ground." Harry commanded.

"No chance!" Ron roared as he launched himself towards Draco

Draco dodged him quickly, using his body as momentum to get out of the way but in doing so dropped the ball in his hand. Harry watched as it flew up slightly then headed straight to the floor.

He grabbed hold of his broom and angled down, heading straight towards the small ball, glittering in the sun as it made its decent back down to earth.

He urged it forwards, pushing his body flat against the wood. He reached a hand out and clasped the ball between his thin digits. He pulled the broom up before he got too close to the ground and made it turn so he faced Draco and the Gryffindors again.

He watched as Draco easily dodged another blow from Ron, but didn't see the attack being launched from Blaise behind him. The force of the hit from behind knocked Draco clean off him broom, plummeting straight for the ground. Harry grabbed his broom and went forward with speed. He rose slightly and caught Draco a couple of meters from the ground. Those muscles from training sure helped him now.

He lowered them carefully to the floor and lowered Draco onto the floor; he winced as his back made contact with the ground.

"Weasley, Zabini, get down this instant" a voice rang from near the castle. He looked up from his best friend to see Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape walking rapidly towards them. The head of Gryffindor rushed straight past them and went to scolded the two Gryffindors that had just landed. Snape knelt down quickly beside Harry and Draco, the crowd around them parting to make room.

"Where does it hurt Mr Malfoy?" Snape inquired seeing the pain written across the blond boy's face.

"My back where he hit me." He explained.

"Let's get you to the infirmary then. Mr Potter, follow me." Snape said as he rose, followed by Draco who stood up slowly.

"But sir I –"

"I saw you in the air Mr Potter. Inside!" Snape said before turning and walking away quickly.

"Shit. Father's gonna kill me!" Harry muttered under his breath before following swiftly.

* * *

"You're lucky you didn't break a rib Mr Malfoy. You're going to have to be careful the next couple of days. And you'll have to apply this to get the bruise and swelling to go down. Though you will probably need help with that." Madam Pomfrey said, giving Draco a vial of thick blue liquid. She looked at Harry with the last part of her small speech.

"Pansy will help you." Harry said casually, ignoring the odd looking the nurse sent him with his resistance to helping his friend with a simple task.

"Now that's over, Mr Malfoy, go down to the common room and rest. You are excused from the rest of lessons today. Mr Potter, follow me." Snape said and Harry silently obeyed. His father would kill him if he got expelled for this.

Harry followed as Snape led him down a maze of different corridors. They stopped outside a door on the fourth floor.

"Excuse me Professor Quirrell. I need Flint now." Snape said, standing in the doorway.

"S...s…s…sure Professor S…s…s…Snape. Flint you are e…e…excused." The teacher stuttered and stood up.

Harry gave a small snort. That was so over acted. Harry knew how to do that, he had learnt in part of fooling people when he was five. It was so fake he hardly believed anyone actually fell for it. That must be one of the people who have been sent here by father. He is failing to look inconspicuous. He would have to inform father that it had taken him two days to work it out.

"Mr Potter, this is Mr Flint, Captain of the Slytherin quidditch team. I received Mr Higgs' resignation from the quidditch team yesterday, and I believe I have found you a suitable replacement." Snape explained looking at the dark haired boy.

"But sir, he is a first year."

"But he has more talent than the previous seeker. You will test him with the team this weekend."

"What about a broom? He won't do well on the school – "

"I'll talk to the Headmaster and see what he can do. Now back to lessons."

"Yes, sir." Flint said and turned back to the door and went into his lesson.

"You are excused from your lessons today. Good day Mr Potter." Snape said before turning on his heel and walking off down the corridor, his robes billowing behind him.

Harry turned and sprinted back to the common room. He yelled the password excitedly as he ran into the common room. He spotted Draco on the couch.

"Draco! Guess what!"

He stood quickly and stood before Harry. "What?"

"I'm on the quidditch team!"

"You what? I thought Snape was going to kill you!"

"Me too! But he took me to see Flint and said I was the new seeker. Higgs has just resigned!"

"That's great Manelin! The girls are going to be happy when they hear this. Keaira looked like she wanted to cry when Snape marched you and me off." Draco said cheerfully.

"I better go tell father. Then we can discuss this duel later tonight!" Harry said, and turned round to go out the common room.

"Where you going? Aren't you just going to call Keahi to tell him?" Draco enquired, halting the black haired boy's movement.

"Nah, I'm not allowed to use her every time. Father said he would send on my owl that Hagrid got me when we were in Diagon alley. I didn't bring her with me because I was planning on only using Keahi, but I can't risk her being seen by others. She should be in the owlery by now. See you later." Harry said before turning and striding out of the room.

* * *

"Why are we actually going?" Draco whispered as they tip toed down the hallways. Harry may have made them invisible but they still had to be quiet.

"Because he challenged me, and I never back off from a fight." Harry explained quietly.

"But why can't we just tip off Filch that they are there? Then they would lose, because they got caught and we couldn't' have to be up so late! I need sleep if you want us to train early tomorrow." Draco whined.

"Don't be stupid Draco and stop moaning. That's the coward's way out. This way I get to see his pain when I send the curses at him."

"Fine then." Draco huffed.

They soon got to the Trophy room without seeing anyone on the way. They kept the invisibility spells on them until the Gryffindors arrived.

"Just go stand over there." Harry whispered.

Within minutes, Harry heard them arrive.

"I bet the slimy snakes didn't even show up. Be on alert guys." Harry heard Zabini say to wh9o he presumed was Ron. But they why did he say guys instead of just his name?

Harry watched as the door opened and Zabini, Weasley, Granger and Longbottom stumbled into the room.

"I thought it was just you and Zabini coming." Harry said, still invisible.

"Hermione and Neville tried to stop us, and got locked out the common room and insisted on coming. Now come out and show yourself, you coward." Ron said, looking round the dimly lit room. The candles around the room faded so they only just lit the room at night.

Harry waved his hand and watched as shock appeared on all the faces in front of him.

"How…how did you…you – " the red head spluttered.

"That is none of you business. However, I'm going to insist that Longbottom and Granger leave." Harry waved his hand again and Draco appeared at his side. "You see there is only two of us."

"No need Harry." A girls voice said as the door opened. It closed again and Harry watched as Keaira and Pansy both appeared in the middle of the room. "We wanted to see the action." Keaira said with a smirk towards the Gryffindors.

"Well that makes us even then doesn't it." Harry said with an identical grin at the Gryffindors. "Now lets start this. In the middle of the room Weasley." He watched as Ron shuffled into the centre.

"Bow."

"No chance, you'll just shot a spell you slimy git."

"Don't be rude Weasley. I said bow."

"No."

Harry grabbed his wand, for effect only, and with a small flick had Ron bending in a bow. Harry also bowed. He was so glad his father had taught him that particular spell. He hadn't seen the point at the time.

"There, that wasn't so hard. Let's begin."

Harry saw Ron move his wand to cast a spell, but before it had even left his lips Harry sent his spell.

"Abrumpolacertus"

Ron screamed as his arm snapped. Harry quickly sent a silencing spell at him and he fell to the floor. "Not hard was it?" He sneered at him.

He heard shuffling down the corridor. No doubt Filch coming to see what the noise was.

"Quick, Filch is coming." Harry warned. With a wave of the hand, all or Slytherins had disappeared from view. He opened the door and ran out, followed by the other Slytherins and the Gryffindors, dragging the silenced Ron, clutching his arm. They ran through hallways and downstairs, the Gryffindors unaware that they were following the Slytherins. Harry halted and said, "wait" to stop the others. "Where are the Gryffindors going? That's the third floor, they can't go there."

"Forget it Harry, we got to get back." Pansy said from somewhere beside him.

"No, I want to see what's there. We are invisible, no one will see us." He turned and ran towards where the Gryffindors were going. "Come on."

He heard footsteps behind him, signalling the following of his mates. He watched as the Gryffindors pushed the door to no avail. Then as they got close, he heard Granger whisper the unlocking spell. They rushed in, and the Slytherins followed quickly before the door closed.

Harry smirked as he saw what was in front of him. A Cerberus. He had never seen one before, only learnt about them when he was young. Although that was the muggle name really, it didn't have any other accept 'Hellhound' or 'three-headed dog'. Yes that's right, a three headed dog. The Gryffindors had yet to spot it.

Harry looked at the floor and spotted a trap door. Whatever father wanted was under that door, Harry concluded. The Gryffindors turned round, saw the Cerberus and screamed. They opened the door and left.

"Come on then. Let's go." Harry said softly to his friends.

Once outside and back in the common room, Harry lifted the spell off of them, returning them to view.

"Manelin, was that actually a Cerberus?" Keaira enquired.

"You saw it Keaira, you know it was. But I'm more interested in what's underneath."

"Underneath?" Pansy enquired.

"Yes, a trap door. Oh I can't wait to tell Father I found out two things today! And it's only my second day here!" Harry said with a triumphant smile.

"Two things? What two things?" Draco said.

"Oh nothing to worry about yet. Night guys, see you in the morning. Forget training though." He said with a kiss on the cheek to both girls and turned towards the common room. Draco muttered his goodnights and trailed after him.

* * *

_**Hope you like, Please Review! it means so much to me!**_

_**Lauren xxx**_


	7. Parchment and Beams?

**_Disclaimer : I own nothing! The wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I have just borrowed her ideas and played around with them._**

**_Summary : Harry is reintroduced to the Wizarding World at the young age of three, however it is not the light side that help him first._**

**_Hi people! I did another chapter as soon as i could. This may be the last in a while as i have my GCSEs starting next week! im sooo scared! wish me luck! i need it! lol. Thanks for the reviews. However, i know quite a lot of people are reading this, as i looked at my stats the other day, yet im hardly gettin any reviews. Please leave a review, as it helps me get inspiration to actualyl carry on. I always try leave reviews on ones i read. _**

**_On with the chapter!_**

* * *

"Good Morning Precious." Harry cooed, lying on his bed.

"Good Morning Manelin. You seem in a good mood this morning" The snake in his hands hissed back.

"Oh, I figured out one of Dad's plans out last night. Well sort of. He's going to be proud that I worked them out this quickly, Sabazios."

"Well done Manelin. Now where is that lovely blond boy who's so good at massaging me?" Sabazios hissed, lifting is head to look around.

"Charming. You're mine yet you prefer the way Draco holds and strokes you. Wow, I feel loved." Harry hissed, in mock offence. "Anyway he is in bed still."

"Well then let me wake him up."

"Okay then, but don't come crying to me when he hurts you for waking him up."

"I'm a snake, I don't cry."

"Whatever." Harry flicked his wrist and Draco hangings opened, and Harry threw Sabazios across onto the bed.

"Oh you're going to pay for that!" The snake hissed angrily and then squirmed its way up the bed, nudging the sleeping blond boy in the face with his head.

Harry lost interest and went over to the tanks on the wall. Only Draco and him could see them, he didn't want to explain his snakes to the other boys in the dorm, or to Snape. His father had explained some things to Snape but not about his ability to speak Parseltongue or his snakes. That was something Harry could tell people when he wanted to.

"Morning my beautiful beasts. Anyone want to come into my bed?" He hissed at all his snakes.

They all decided they wanted Harry. So with a chuckle, he lifted up them one snake at a time, let them attach themselves onto different parts of his body.

"What the fuck – " Draco yelled, sitting up in bed.

"Harry! Why is your snake in my bed?"

"Oh, he wanted you not me. So I let him. He says he loves your massages."

"Ok." Draco said sleepily, let his hand wander up and down the long snake that was coiled beside him.

"Mmmm, that feels good" Sabazios hissed.

"He likes that Dray." Harry said as he walked over to his bed.

Draco let out a small laugh.

"What?" Harry inquired.

"Oh I was just imagining the faces of all the Gryffindors if they could see you now."

Harry looked down. He was only wearing pyjama bottoms; he never wore the top, as it was uncomfortable. His muscles from the training were visible for everyone to see. He had one snake wrapped around his waist, looking more like a belt. He had another one on each arm and the final snake was wrapped around his neck twice, looking like a very large choker. Harry laughed, Draco was right; their faces would be a picture.

He walked over to the bed and sat down. Each snake released its grip and slide onto the bed. Then Harry stretched out on the bed and the snakes then slithered onto his body, coiling into the warmth. Harry closed his eyes, completely content.

* * *

"Harry! Harry!" A voice kept calling.

"Get up, you lazy bastard. We are going to be late and I'm hungry!"

"Draco, leave it to me! Harry, come on, and wake up now. Draco, are you sure he didn't take anything, he never sleeps like this?"

"No, unless he did before I woke up. He just lay on the bed and the snakes were on top of him."

"Where are they now?"

"Back in their tanks, I did it before the other boys woke up."

"Good. Harry, up!"

"Piss off."

"No thanks. Well least it a response. Come on Harry." Keaira held him and was shaking him to help wake him up.

She watched as one green eye cracked open, followed by the other. She smiled down at him. "Hello sleepy head. Ready to get up?"

Harry lifted his hands and rubbed his eyes to get them to focus. When he was six, he started to have problems with his vision. Within a day, he could see perfectly again, thanks to a potion Rhian had made for him. He never wanted to wear glasses.

"What's the time?" He mumbled.

"Half eight! You're late for breakfast." Keaira said, helping him sit up.

"I'll be ready in five, I'll get ready using spells today." Harry said, standing up. He walked towards the mirror, and then spun around. "Where did my snake's go?"

"I put them away earlier." Draco said.

"Thanks Dray."

"No problem."

Harry turned back to the mirror and then began to use wandless magic to change. His pyjama bottoms disappeared, then his boxers changed from black to green. His school uniform appeared on his well-built frame, the tie tying itself round his neck. He then started on his hair. It was messy, and stuck out at odd angles, like it always did before he tamed it. He spiked it, and then ran a hand through it to make sure it didn't look too perfect.

"Harry?"

Harry turned and watched as Keaira walked up to him. "Can you change my hair for me? I don't like it today."

Harry looked at it. It was dead straight, reaching just below her shoulders.

"It looks fine Keaira."

"Please Harry!"

"Ok. But I get to choose today."

"Fine then." She said turning so her back was towards him. She trusted him not to totally abuse her trust and turn her hair green.

Harry smiled as he watched the dark brown hair lengthen until it reached the middle of her back. With a small flick of his wrist, it spiralled itself into perfect curls. As a last thought, he added a few subtle red streaks through it.

Keaira turned to the mirror and gasped in shock.

"It's gorgeous Manelin. Thank you so much!" She said leaping onto his and crushing him in a hug.

"Can you do mine as well?" Pansy asked, the first time she spoke in that room this morning, getting off Draco's bed.

"Sure."

Harry repeated the process, but instead of red he added a lighter shade of blonde to liven up her hair. He was rewarded again but another bone breaking hug.

So that was how they arrived in the Great Hall. Harry and Draco standing slightly in the lead next to each other, with a smiling, beautifully styled girl on either side of them.

* * *

"Harry?"

"Yes Keaira." Harry replied without turning away from the strange blue plant he was handling. He had never been interested in herbology so his mentors hadn't taught him it.

"I need your help."

"I think you can manage a small plant on your own Keaira."

"Don't be stupid. Not now. I need…no…want to do something but I'll need your brains to help me do it."

"How can I be of service, my lovely lady?"

"Oh Merlin, you're in a stupid mood. I'll talk later. This is serious. Draco!"

"What?"

"Talk some sense into your friend! He's gone insane. First he over sleeps, now he calls me a lovely lady."

"You three! Be quiet, or I will deduct points from Slytherin!"

"Yes Professor Sprout." They chorused, going back to potting the strange blue plant.

"I'm not being insane Keaira!" Harry whispered after a minute of working to get Sprout off their backs. "Just happy."

"Reason?"

"The same thing as I said last night. I worked out something and father will be happy!" Harry spoke softly.

"But Harry, you never sleep late."

"Oh, I think that was Belle. She was hissing something that I can't translate, and I take it that it sent me to sleep. Not that I'm complaining, I was very comfortable."

"When can we talk about what I need to talk to you about?"

"Tonight?"

"Sure, in the common room?"

"No, in my dorm room. I'll kick the others out for privacy."

"Can't we listen?" Said Draco and Pansy from where they were working.

"Oh yes, you guys can. But no one else."

"Ok, tonight as eight?" Harry asked, potting his final plant as the bell sounded for the end of lesson.

"Harry, we will see you before that you know."

"Actually, I need to send a letter to father and also I need to go to look something up in the library. See you guys later." Harry said before walking away from them.

* * *

"Can you get that stuff for me?" Keaira asked, sitting crossed legged on Harry's bed.

Harry looked up from the list he was making at his desk. Keaira certainly wanted some odd things.

"Well, the paper is easy to get. I'm sure you have some of that in your trunk. The potion I could make but it would probably be best to get it from Rhian. I don't want to mess it up, and she'll have all the items needed where as I don't. I do know the spell needed to put on the paper as well, though I'll need to find somewhere else to do that, because casting that in here would attract Severus' attention, it's that big a spell. And the other spell is rather simple to do, though you have to cast it directly onto the object or it won't work. Are you going to tell us exactly what you are doing?" Harry finished, indicting to the two blondes that sat silently on Draco's bed.

"No, or it will spoil it for me. Can you teach it to me?"

"Yes, no problem. When do you need to be able to do it by?"

"Oh, about a week or so after Halloween." Keaira answered, not looking at Harry but playing with her skirt so he couldn't cast Legilimency on her. She had quite strong shields, but not strong enough for him.

"Oh that ages away, no problem then."

"What about the other two items?"

"The potion will be no problem, though I really don't think I want to know why you want that. If it ends up anywhere near me though, I will kill you. I'll get that from Rhian as well. And the red beams, that shouldn't be hard. You can do that two ways, either had little glass vials filled with a certain potion that can be times to go off, or a simple illusion spell that requires you to imagine what you want as you cast it."

"That sounds easier probably. It would be hard to time these going off. I know a trigger spell, so that will be easier I think."

"Ok then."

"So, when you gonna tell us?"

"I'm not! You'll just have to wait and see." Keaira repeated, with a smirk on her face.

* * *

**_Please review. Hope you liked it_. **

**Lauren xxxxx**


	8. Halloween

**_Disclaimer : I own nothing! The wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I have just borrowed her ideas and played around with them._**

**_Summary : Harry is reintroduced to the Wizarding World at the young age of three, however it is not the light side that help him first._**

**_Hi! I know it has been ages since i updated. I'm so sorry! I had exams (i hate them so much, glad they are over!) then i went away, then i had work experience ( i love children, they are sooo cute!) and then i have been working a lot cos i need more money. And with all that i had no time to write this. Hope you like it. Thank you for all the reviews, but i would like more for this chapter. I need to know what you think about this story! So please review._**

* * *

Harry and Draco walked into the hall and froze. The hall was completely covered in decorations. Pumpkins floated around the hall, laughing manically at anyone who got too close. Cobwebs smothered the walls with large black and orange spiders dotted here and there. The floating candles, no longer their normal white colour, were black as ebony with a blue flame and flittered in the nonexistent wind.

Harry looked behind and saw Pansy and Keaira walking behind, talking animatedly, a good distance from the hall.

"Draco, stand on the other side of the door. You grab Keaira, I'll get Pansy." He said, pushing the blond boy slightly in the direction he wanted him. With a flick of his wrist, both him and Draco slid out of view from the students who had noticed them in the hall, and from the unsuspecting girls.

Harry watched as Pansy and Keaira walked into the room, and copied their earlier movements. They froze and observed the hall. Harry whispered a spell.

Draco jumped as he heard Harry's voice in his ear as though he was directly beside him. "Ready. One, two…three!"

Both girls screeched as an invisible force grabbed them. Laughter sounded in their ears as Draco and Harry fizzled into view again.

Keaira reacted first by hitting Draco round the back of the head. Pansy quickly copied the motion on Harry, who still had his hands on her sides. She wiggled as he tickled her. He laughed then released her and walked over to the table.

Harry fed himself quietly until the owl post came. He paused and looked up. Hedwig was flying towards him, followed by another owl carrying a large parcel. They both landed in front of him. Harry grabbed the noted from Hedwig, giving her a piece of bacon and then making her leave to go to the owlery. He ripped the envelope open.

Happy Halloween Manelin.

I hope you and your friends are well. In the parcel are all the items that you requested from Rhian. I have no idea what you could use them for but I am looking forward to seeing the results. As it is Saturday, I have asked Severus to open his floo and let you four come through. All families are present; we are just awaiting the children. Be as Severus's office at twelve sharp. Do not be late or you will be punished.

Your Father.

"We are going to father's." Harry whispered to his friends. "Your families are all there and want to see us. Twelve sharp at Snape office." He said, and then reached for the parcel from the waiting owl. As soon as he had released it, the owl flew away. Probably to get some well-deserved rest. The parcel was quite heavy.

"Here you are Keaira, everything you asked for. Careful with it, Rhian won't be pleased if it smashes now." He aid as he passed it careful into Keaira's petit hands.

"Thank you Harry." She said. She got her wand out, and tapped it once. The parcel shrank and she put it in her pocket.

"Harry should you have shown that much magic in the hall. Dumbledore will become suspicious if your not careful." Pansy enquired.

"I didn't use a wand. It could have easily been Dray who did that magic. He had a hand in his robe pocket anyway. I doubt anyone noticed me flick my wrist for the magic to work." Harry said between the last bits of his breakfast.

Harry stood up and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked as he rose to his feet and putting a hand on Harry's arm to stop him, intending to go with him.

"I need to be alone for a while." Harry said, grabbing Draco's hand and giving it a squeeze. "I'll meet you outside Snape's at twelve." And with that Harry turned and strode out of the hall.

* * *

Harry sat down on a large rock on the far side of the lake. He wouldn't get disturbed out here; no one wanted to walk this far, especially with the weather so cold. Harry had a warming charm on to protect him.

In the seclusion here, Harry could safely think like he did every year with no one seeing him like this. Not even his father had seen him like this. It had done it ever since he was eight, his mentors never followed or asked where he went, and they just understood he wanted the space on this day.

It was ten years ago that his parents had been killed.

Not that he was upset about that.

He had always known that the Dark Lord wasn't his real father, but he was the closest he had ever had. He had told him the truth about that night when he was eight.

His real mother and father, Lily Evans Potter and James Potter, had never loved him. Lily was a cruel woman who only thought about fame and money, and James was no better.

Lily was also a mudblood. She was not worthy to have such a powerful son such as himself. His father had told him so. That's why he had taken such interest in him. Harry had been born with immense power, which no one knew where it came from. But his parents weren't bothered by it. It couldn't get them more money. They often left him in the house, with just the house elves to tend to him. Sure he had many toys, but they had to create a scene so when friends came round they believed they loved him.

"But father, I have… well I suppose memories from when I was very little. It's odd, I don't know if I dreamed them up or not. Maybe I did when before I knew you, when I lived with the Dursleys permanently, just for comfort. But I remember being picked up and hugged so tight. And surrounded in locks of rich red hair. And it smelt so nice, a mixture of exotic fruits. I felt so safe in those arms. And soft words were whispered into my ear, and the phrase 'I love you so much, my little one.'" He paused and looked up, "I don't know how I remember that, I'm so small in that memory."

"The mind remembers odd things Manelin. You remember the night I rescued you from your parents?"

"I remember bits. I remember a big flash of green, the Avada Kedavra I presume?" Voldemort nodded, "And I remember James telling Lily to run with me, to keep me safe."

"To keep you safe? Well yes, I suppose that makes sense. If I went after anyone personally or say Lucius and Severus did, and he or she escaped by some miraculous chance, the press coverage was huge. The money was received was also a great some. It didn't happen to many." Voldemort explained, while running a hand through Harry's hair. He had seen Rhian do it often when he was young to calm him if he was distressed at all. Harry wasn't bothered b the fact that his father had killed. He was only protecting himself from the many people that wanted to kill him.

"But why do I have the memory of her hugging me and holding me tight?" Harry asked

"You're Godfather was probably there, or another one of their friends. Hardly anyone saw the real James and Lily Potter. We were only able to because I had a watch on you and watching you progress. And if I didn't you wouldn't have been alive today."

"What?" Harry exclaimed, jumping to his feet. Voldemort stood and settled the boy back down as he began talking.

"Manelin, I'm sorry to tell you this. You're parents became scared of your magic. It was strong, not like any other baby they knew. They compared you to the Longbottom's son, though that probably wasn't a good comparison, as he has very little magic. Anyway, they became very paranoid that your magic would rise up and kill them both. So they planned to kill you. I learnt of this plan from one of my spies on your house, and on Halloween I went in and killed your parents before they could kill you."

"You killed them?" Harry asked timidly, looking up at the man who had looked after him for the last five years.

"I had to Manelin. To save you."

"Was there no other way?" He asked, tears forming in his eyes.

"No Manelin. They went into hiding so that no one could accidentally walk in and see they kill their son. They were to make it look like an accident. I prevented that, and saved you." Voldemort explained gently. He would normally have gotten angry that Manelin was showing so much emotion, but not everyone was like him. He despised his parents; Manelin had never got to know his and was now only finding what he would believe was the truth.

"I need some time to think." The dark haired child said, pushing himself onto his feet and walking out the door.

Harry scoffed at memory. He had been upset that he had been saved. He had acted pathetically. Now he knew better.

He was only ever loved by his adopted father and by his mentors, especially Rhian. She was like the mother he had never properly had.

He came to think every year about the traitors his parents had been. They had been strong light supporters, fighting the dark. The ones they believed wronged the world. How false they were for their cause. They were wronging an innocent child, who had done nothing but been born.

When Harry was younger, he had prayed that his parents were still alive, waiting to come and find him. To hold him close, and tell him that everything would be alright. That was his dream when he was at the Dursleys. It had stopped when he began his lessons with the Dark Lord. After he had been told the truth of his parents, he had that dream for an entirely different reason. He had studied muggle poetry when he had nothing to do and he wasn't going for lessons with his mentors. While reading a long poem he found some words that meant something to him. He could not remember the poets name now but the words were burned into his brain. And he said them every year on Halloween.

Harry stood, the wind whipping around him and blowing his robe proudly around him. His voice no more than a whisper, yet venom clung to every word.

"I would find grievous ways to have thee slain, intense device, and superflux of pain; Vex thee with amorous agonies, and shake life at thy lips, and leave it there to ache; Strain out thy soul with pangs too soft to kill, intolerable interludes, and infinite ill." He paused adding his own last words. "You may have brought me into this world, but its better now your not here."

* * *

"Hey guys." Harry said as he walked up to Snape's office.

"Harry! Where were you?" Keaira said, running up to him and latching herself around his neck.

Harry laughed, "Just had to do some thinking on my own, that's all." He pushed her back gently and she released her grip. "Miss me that much?" he teased.

"Oh yes Harry, I can't live a morning without you." She said, sarcasm laced in her voice. "I was just pleased to see you!"

"Come on, its twelve" Draco said, looking down at a delicate watch that adorned his thin pale wrist.

"Better go, father promised punishment if we were late." Harry reached up a hand and knocked on the door.

Snape threw the door open and stood back. The four children walked swiftly in, Harry leading, and went straight over to the fireplace. He grabbed a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the fire, stepped in and said "Atra Veneficium Castrum"

He hated the feeling of being pulled through the floo system, seeing glimpses of where other fireplaces took you. He felt sorry for the clumsy people who hit themselves on the sides while travelling. At this speed it must really hurt.

Harry felt a ward press against him lightly then released the pressure instantly. He came out the fireplace and landed perfectly. He stepped to the side and then wiped off all the soot that had attached itself to his robe.

"Hello Manelin."

Harry snapped his head up. He hadn't looked round the room yet. In front of him sat his five mentors all on soft green sofas. Rhian smiled from her place and then stood.

Harry brushed the last bit of soot off his robes and rushed towards her, finding himself embraced in her arms.

"How have you been?" She asked as she released him from her arms, the glimpse over his shoulder and the small scuffing noise told him some one else had arrived.

"Fine thank you. Though I have missed our lessons, they just aren't the same at Hogwarts without you. Snape's definitely not as good."

Rhian laughed, "Don't you ever let him hear you say that!"

Harry stepped back from her and went to hug the rest of his mentors as the others came through the floo and said their greetings to his mentors.

"You three can go through. You're families are with the Dark Lord in his meeting chamber. I presume you still remember where they are?" They all nodded. "Good, Manelin is just staying with us for a while and is then going down."

They all said goodbye and left through a small door that would take them through a maze of corridors until they got to the specified room.

"The Dark Lord said you worked out what he was doing in your school. That thorough pleased him you know. He was proud that you worked it out so quickly."

"It wasn't that hard. I challenged this Weasley boy to a duel, then Filch came and they ran away, I just vanished us of course. Nice spell by the way, it's coming in very handy." He added to Waite, sending him a smile. He had thought it necessary that he knew how to do that in case he needed to defend himself by disappearing from a certain place he shouldn't have been at. "Anyway, they went off down a corridor that Dumbledore said was out of bounds, so we followed. That's when we saw the three-headed dog, and I knew father wanted what was below there. So that's easy to get past, just play a tune to it and it will fall asleep."

"Well done Manelin, but don't do it. That's why Quirrell is there, there is more past that trap door. He is finding out about it all."

"Well he's doing a crap job. He's over acting his stutter, it's so fake."

"I'll tell the Dark Lord to tell him so. Maybe he can work on it slightly." Rhian said with a smile.

* * *

Harry hugged them and walked to the door. They had been talking for an hour and now it was time to go and see his father.

"Oh Manelin." Harry turned; Rhian smiled "The Dark Lord is angry at you. Imagine how surprised he was when he went to go feed your snakes and found moving images in their place." Harry winced, "Expect punishment young man."

"Thanks." Harry said and walked out the room.

Harry walked swiftly down the corridors he was so used to. Passing the occasional painting that would greet him or bow.

As he neared the door, he could hear voices. He knocked on the door, and then pushed it open, not waiting for a reply.

"Manelin." He heard, recognising the voice of his father without having to even look up.

"Father." He said and bowed his head. He may think of the man as a father and see him how others never would but he still showed him respect. Well, most of the time. He then straightened out and walked forward to where they were all sitting. He sat in between Keaira and Draco.

"We were just hearing about some of your adventures that you have had at school." Lucius said from the right side of the Dark Lord.

"Yet we haven't heard why you requested all those items. Tell." Voldemort said, looking directly at Harry. He had a sparkle in his crimson eyes.

"Ahh, but its not my plan to tell." Harry said, looking beside him at the brown haired girl. She had it straight today, and short so it brushed her shoulders. She had had Harry change her streaks from red to blonde. "And I doubt you'll find out either as she's so unwilling to tell!"

"Of course I'm not going to tell. I said it would ruin it for me when I do it, and I want to see your faces when you hear about it. And when you see it."

"We're going to see it? So you'll have to tell us where we are going so we can come too."

"No Manelin, I'm setting up a viewing bowl in your dorm room, so we can all watch it together. Because I, of course, can't be there when it goes off." She said with a sly smile. "And I have no doubt that old Dumbles will announce it to the school trying to find out who did it."

"Be careful Keaira, the old man is a very good Legilimens. He would look at this persons mind and automatically know that it was you" Bella warned.

"That why Rhian sent me a special potion that will stop that. You will hear about it in the end!"

"And are we going to get to see it Keaira?"

"Well…"

"Keaira-Armelle Drucilla Lestrange! I am your mother, and if I want to see something you put so much effort into then you will show it to me." Bella said from her seat. Rodolphus nodded his head beside her.

"Yes mother. I will set up the spell also for you. I shall do it here so you can all view it if you like. I presume Rhian will also want to as she provided so many of the items. But you shall have to be here early in the morning. From about seven onwards precisely. I don't know when they are going to wake up but I can cause a movement that should get them up about then."

"When is this Keaira?" Mariana Parkinson asked.

"Next Saturday."

"We'll be here then." Narcissa said, Lucius nodding beside her. "Draco mentioned this before when we spoke. He was so curious to what you were up to."

"And us." The Parkinsons added.

"And of course we shall be here Keaira." Rodolphus commented, smiling upon his only child.

"I shall inform Rhian and Manelin's other mentors and tell them to come and watch it with us all." Voldemort said. "Well you must be getting back soon before it is noticed that you are missing. But first, Manelin, I want a word." Voldemort added, he eyes staring hard at Harry.

Harry winced, knowing what was coming and got up. "Of course father."

Harry followed his father through a small door off the side of the room.

"What did I say about a week before you left for school when you asked me about taking some certain things to Hogwarts?"

"That I couldn't take my snakes."

"And why was that?"

"Because if Dumbledore found out about them he was become suspicious about how I had them, especially the magical one. And then he may remove me from the _care_ of the Dursleys" The word care dripped with a venom that Voldemort knew Harry only associated with things or people he hated. "And then it would make it almost impossible to see you depending on where he put me to live."

"So why were the tanks empty?"

"Because I disobeyed you and took them to school. But father, I put a spell on the tanks so that only Keaira, Pansy, Draco and I can see them. And I only ever get the snakes out when no one else is around." He paused; he may as well say it all. His father would know that he had not told the whole truth if he withheld anything. He was too good a Legilimens for Harry to get away with anything "And I sometimes wear one when I going round school."

"So you're being careless and disobedient." Voldemort said before he flick his hand and said "Crucio"

Harry rode out the pain, only whimpering slightly at the end.

Voldemort released the spell.

"You can keep them there now, as it would look suspicious if anyone saw several owls carrying out five tanks with snakes in. Be more cautious with them though, or I will punish you again."

"Yes father." Harry said, and bowed to him before turning round and walking out the door. He knew his father had said that as his dismissal. He signalled to his friends that they were going, said his goodbyes and left to go back to the flooing room.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, leave your reviews and enjoy the hols!**

**Lauren xxx**


	9. Crucio

**_Disclaimer : I own nothing! The wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I have just borrowed her ideas and played around with them._**

**_Summary : Harry is reintroduced to the Wizarding World at the young age of three, however it is not the light side that help him first._**

**_Hi again. I'm quite proud...it hasn't been such a gap this time. Though i beg your forgiveness now that this is shorter than most of my chapters. This event had to be a chapter then im jumping foward in time and didn't want that in the same chapter. Thanks for your reviews, they mean alot. Also i dont know what is wrong with this, but it wouldn't let me put my lines in...so the dashes are the breaks. Sorry!_**

**_Anyway, Enjoy!_**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

A movement to his side disturbed his peaceful sleep and the current dream bubble was burst. It felt like it was moving up the bed, and then he felt it touch his arm.

Still not fully awake, he swatted his arm lethargically, only to hit nothing but his skin. Another movement to his other side. And again by his foot. He suddenly hundreds of little things were moving around him, crawling over his limbs.

He sat up quickly, his eyes flying open, looking down he was surprised to see nothing there and the feeling disappeared instantly.

He was about to lie down and go back to sleep when he abruptly stopped. "How come I can see?" He whispered gruffly.

He looked up to the top of his bed. Right at the end hung a large blue bubble, which was emitting a small amount of light.

Neville scratched at his hair in confusion. He had never seen that before.

He jumped and thousands of tiny bits fell from the ceiling. Thinking it was the bugs he had felt before he scrambled back against his headboard, pushing himself away from the tiny specks. He stopped in puzzlement as they all stopped at his eye level and piling together in a clump. He watched as a piece of paper was formed in front of him. As the paper formed, an elegantly curved writing formed on the paper. Horror filled inside him as he read the small note.

_Morning Longbottom,_

_Here's something I thought you would enjoy._

_Love_

_Keaira-Armelle Drucilla Lestrange._

_XxX_

Keaira's soft voice filled the air of his small confined bed with the one word Neville did not want to hear.

"_Crucio_"

The paper caught unexpectedly alight, disintegrating before into nothing before it hit the bedclothes. A small burst of spray had come from the paper as it caught alight, filling Neville's lungs as he breathed it in.

The finale made Neville scream in terror. All of the bit before had happened so quickly, that just after Keaira's voice had silenced, six red beams bust from the curtains, cutting across each other and hitting the curtain opposite, or the ones coming towards Neville hit the head board as he flung himself flat against the sheets, screaming. As they hit the curtain, they fizzled out of sight.

The curtains flew open and Neville screamed again, fearing it was the dark haired girl come to get him again.

"Neville! Neville! Come on it's your friends! Stop screaming, we aren't going to hurt you!" Ron tried, watching the boy shaking on the bed.

Blaise grabbed hold of the Neville, and turned him over so he was facing them. His eyes were wide, pupils were fully dilated. His screaming had died down now, with the boys trying to calm him.

"Dean, get a glass of water."

"From where?"

"Are you a wizard or not?" Blaise said harshly, not raising his voice so as not to startle the boy he was helping to sit up.

"Yes, but I don't know a spell for that." Dean retorted.

"Well there is a drinking water tap in the toilets, with cups beside. Why don't you try that?"

Dean blushed and ran quickly out the room.

Neville breathing was very rapid, his body clammy and shaking.

"Neville! Neville, tell us what's wrong." Blaise tried carefully.

Seamus suddenly spoke up. "He's going into shock! Lie him back down"

"Stating the obvious aren't we? And do you think I don't know what I'm doing? He can't exactly drink while lying can he?" Blaise retorted, letting go of the boy and standing up.

"Now's not the time to argue!" Ron said. Blaise and Seamus had never gotten along well.

As they turned back to the boy on the bed, his eyes rolled back and he fell back in a dead faint. None of them noticed the blue bubble burst above them.

--------------------------

Draco rolled back on the bed, laughing loudly. Harry had extended the bed so there was more room, and a silencing charm was wrapped around them so no one else could hear them.

"That was fucking amazing!" He said in between bouts of laughter.

Keaira smirked. "Why thank you!"

"But, Keaira, the Gryffindorks are now going to take him to the Infirmary, she will inform the headmaster and he will find out it was you. Remember the warning from the Dark Lord about Dumbledore's legilimency skills." Pansy stated from her laid back position, her blonde hair pooled around her on the pillow.

"No he won't. That's what the burst of spray was for. The potion it came from enters the body and then goes to the specified memory, which had just happened. It is made to make things about an event impossible to be looked at. All I had to do was soak the paper with the spell already on it, so the words and voice spell, in the potion and then in that memory he will not be able to see the writing, or hear the voice if he looks at the memory and he will also not be able to say it. Of course he will know it was me. But he can't say it, and if he puts the memory in a pensieve, which I have no doubt Dumbledore will do when he finds he can't read it in the memory, he will not see my writing or hear my voice. It's simple really."

Pansy nodded. Harry smiled "Nice combination of spells. I bet your mother will be pleased."

"Thanks Manelin." Keaira said, "But also, if it hadn't been for your help I couldn't have done it." She added, throwing her arms around his neck. He chuckled at her and he held her close.

"Keaira, I take it Manelin understands completely what you did, but I'm still confused." Draco admitted. "Explain it, I know you explained the memory potion bit, but just roughly so we get an idea."

"Sure Dray. Well the feeling bugs were just to get him up. It was under a timed spell that was set to go off dead on six when we would all be watching and to wake him up and let the fun commence! The first spell of the prank caused the paper to fall down and assemble itself in mid air again from the tiny pieces. The next spell I used caused writing to appear on paper and my voice to say something, and it does not necessarily have to be what is written on the paper. You just had to add the words in while saying the spell. There was a potion causing a delayed burst of flames that disintegrated the paper and caused it to turn to dust that disappeared before it touched the bed. The next potion was the memory potion that he breathed in. Then I used a spell, which causes harmless red beams, for Cruciatus. And then a trigger spell to release the red beams from the curtains and for the silencing spell to cease. I couldn't have anyone else hearing my voice or coming in if he screamed too early. But I wanted people to hear him scream after! It's more fun that way." She said with an evil grin.

--------------------------

"Congratulations Bella, Rodolphus. You have a very talented daughter." Lucius commented as the water rushed back into the crystal bowl they had been using to view the whole event. The bubble at the top of the bed fed through everything that happened so everyone in the mansion could view it and also at Hogwarts where the children were watching it.

"Why thank you Lucius" Bella smirked as she answered. She felt pride rushing through her veins.

"Rhian, maybe you could explain everything that happened and how she did that. We all know it was you who helped, I'm just slightly confused at it." Waite said from his seat.

After Rhian had explained, Bella's smile was triumphant.

"Excuse me. I would like to go and write an owl to my daughter." Bella said as she stood up. Rodolphus also stood, wanting to express his pride to his only daughter as well.

"No need for an owl." The dark lord waved his hand. "_Keahi_" He said quietly and all members of the room jumped as black and red phoenix appeared in the room.

None of them had ever seen Manelin's phoenix, though the children had told them about her.

"She is much quicker than an owl. And I trust that Manelin and the others are in bed watching this, so it shouldn't be a problem sending her." He paused. "Liddy!"

A small house elf popped into view. "Yes sir?"

"I need parchment and a quill immediately." He said, without even glancing at the small elf.

"Yes sir." She said before disappearing.

It wasn't long before she popped back into view, clutching the expensive quill and parchment in her arms. Voldemort took it from her arms and dismissed her. He passed it to the beautiful witch on his right.

--------------------------

"Come on Mr Longbottom. I just want to look into your mind for the prank. You won't even feel it." Dumbledore said softly to the boy.

He had woken about five minutes ago and informed them of the prank though he couldn't say who did it, although he said he knew. Dumbledore found this odd.

He watched a Neville nodded his head and looked up and into the old wizard's eye.

There was silence for about five minutes. Ron, Blaise, Seamus and Dean didn't make a sound or move; scared to ruin the process Dumbledore was going through.

Dumbledore suddenly frowned and moved away.

"How peculiar." He said quietly to himself. Then in a louder voice, looking back to the boy on the bed, "Mr Longbottom, would you allow me to put that memory into a pensieve? Something seems to be wrong with the memory. Are you sure there was writing on the paper? The name you say?"

"Yes sir, but I can't say to what it said. Every time I go to, I almost forget." Neville explained. "You can put it in a pensieve sir if you think that will help."

"I will go and retrieve it from my office" And with that, he walked out the infirmary in a flurry of blue robes with twinkling stars.

--------------------------

Dumbledore collapsed back into his seat. He rubbed his hands across his wrinkled face tiredly.

They had had no joy with the pensieve; it was exactly as he had seen in it in Neville's head.

"Who ever did this was a talented and powerful witch or wizard," he muttered to himself. "But who could it be?"

He picked up a lemon drop from the golden bowl on his desk and placed it into his mouth, and began the puzzlement of who this mysterious prankster was.

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Hope you enjoyed that, and thanks_** **_to MarauderinglyMagical whose_****_ review gave me the idea for this chapter! Please review, they are always appreciated!_**

**_Lauren xxxx_**


	10. Christmas

**_Disclaimer : I own nothing! The wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I have just borrowed her ideas and played around with them._**

**_Summary : Harry is reintroduced to the Wizarding World at the young age of three, however it is not the light side that help him first._**

**_Hi! Sorry if this wasnt as quick as before, school kept me busy a lot, but i didnt go in today so i thought i would finish this chapter i had started a while back. Hope you enjoy._**

* * *

"Manelin!"

"What?" He grumbled into his pillow.

"Manelin!" They repeated, shaking his shoulders. "Get up. It's Christmas!"

"Fuck off."

"Here let me try."

"Keaira don't – "

The warning went unheeded. With a swish of her wand, Keaira dumped water on top of the sleepy black haired boy.

Harry jumped, shocked by the water. He fell out of bed, smashing his head on the bedside table as he fell. His magic lashed out.

Keaira didn't even have the chance to scream as she was suddenly encaged in large glass tank, every inch filled with water.

"Manelin release her!" Draco screamed as Pansy went and tried to break the glass.

No matter what spell she fired, nothing would break it.

Pansy was screaming hysterically as she saw her best friend drowning, unable to do anything.

Draco had grabbed Harry and was trying to get him to wake from his unconscious state that he had knocked himself into.

"What the heck is going on in here?" Rhian asked opening the door, her hair still matted from sleep.

"Shit!" She said, taking in the scene in front of her. She turned on her heel and ran out the room. She returned seconds later with Ajax and Marcello with her.

Marcello ran over to where the blond boy was trying in vain to wake up Harry while Ajax turned to the glass tank.

He paused for a second then said a quick spell. They watched as the tank disappeared and Keaira and the water fell swiftly to the floor. With another quick incantation, the water disappeared.

Keaira lay on the floor gasping in air.

"What happened?"

"It's my fault really." Keaira said in between breaths.

"Keaira, don't speak for a while until you have you breath back." Rhian said softly. The dark haired girl nodded in acceptance.

Pansy looked quickly to see that Draco and Ajax were still trying to revive Harry.

"Well, we were trying to get Manelin up. He's taken to sleeping in really late recently. Draco was trying to wake him up by shaking him but it wasn't working. Keaira decided to drop water on him to wake him up. Manelin jumped from the shock and sort of fell out of bed. I think he knocked his head on the way down and then Keaira was trapped inside the tank."

"I can't get him to wake up." Ajax said standing up with the boy in his arms. He then lowered him carefully onto the bed. "Rhian can you go and get the Dark Lord? I'm sure he'll want to be here."

"Of course Ajax" She said then walked out the room, her night robe fluttering behind her.

"Why won't he wake?" Keaira asked softly, standing up slowly. She walked up to Harry's bed. She gasped as she saw blood on his pillow. "Ajax!" She cried, pointing towards his head.

"Oh Merlin, I didn't notice that. I'm not good at healing spells. Marcello?" He said, turning to the man at the end of the bed.

He looked up, his expression pensive. Then it changed suddenly and he picked up his wand. He aimed it at Harry and then paused. "Lift his head up, it should have healed."

Ajax did so. "Yes its fine. But he's going to need a blood-replenishing potion. Can you go and get – "

"Oh no! No, no, no! I'm not touching Rhian's potions. Last time I did, I lost my hand for a week." Marcello said, backing up from bed, his hands raised in the air.

Ajax laughed, "I did wonder why you only had one hand. I didn't realise that it was Rhian's doing. Oh well, we'll just wait for her to return and go get one."

"Go and get what?" Rhian said walking in and holding the door open for the Dark Lord.

"We need a blood-replenishing potion. Manelin's head was bleeding."

"What's he done now?" Voldemort asked, walking up the large black and silver bed.

"We tried to wake him and it slightly back fired." Keaira said, looking at the floor ashamed.

"My Lord, his magic is lashing out again. It hasn't done this since he was six." Ajax said from his side.

"What could be the cause?"

"I believe it maybe because he doesn't use it so much anymore and the magic is objecting to it. The children informed he has been getting up later now, so he won't be using it in the mornings and he can't perform the wandless magic with people around. Anything too strong and the teachers would be alerted. His magic is powerful, I don't know what he would do if he lost full control. It was bad enough this time and that was only a minor slip."

"What happened?"

"I dumped water on him to wake him up." The Dark Lord frowned his snake like features at her, "Draco wasn't having any luck waking him up by touch or sound. He was shocked and fell out of his bed and smashed his head on the bedside table as he fell. His magic then trapped me in a tank full of water. Only Marcello managed to get me out, other spells failed." Keaira explained softly.

"Why isn't he awake then?"

"We do not know my Lord, he is not responding to any spells we try."

The Dark Lord pointed his finger at the boy and watched him begin squirm and thrash around. As soon as a whimper was heard the Dark Lord released the spell.

Harry's eye's flickered open.

"What was that for?" He asked, glaring at his 'father'.

"You were unconscious and wouldn't wake up. I thought that might work. Now we will sort this out later, for now go downstairs, you're parents are waiting for you to arrive and begin to open the gifts." The Dark Lord said and then walked out the room.

Rhian walked in and gave Harry the potion. With a grimace he put it to his lips and swallowed. He then got off the bed, still slightly dizzy from his fall and swayed. Draco was instantly at his side helping him stay upright, as was Rhian.

* * *

"Here you are Manelin. Open it carefully" Rodolphus warned, handing the dark haired child the small box.

Harry took it and undid the silver ribbon holding the black box together. He lifted the lid off and gasped in surprise.

"Thank you Uncle Rodolphus, and thank you Aunt Bella!"

"Not a problem Manelin. Use them to for your own pleasure or to cause mayhem, which ever you feel like at the time."

"What did they get you?" Draco asked, trying to peer into the box.

Harry laughed at the eager expression on his blonde friend's face, and the curiosity on the others.

"Here have a look." Harry said, reaching in and pulling a small cage out. Inside were four blue bugs. They were flying around crazily within the small confinement, bumping into each other frequently.

"You got him Billywigs?" Narcissa said, amusement laced through her voice.

"Well what else do you get a boy his age? Except for what we got Dray." She added with a smirk on her face.

"Oh! What did you get me?" Draco asked eagerly.

Bella laughed, "Wait your turn!"

Draco pouted and leaned back in his chair, arms folded across his chest. The group laughed.

"Oh, we are going to have so much fun with these." Keaira said from her seat between her parents. Mischief was gleaming in her eyes.

"That's good, I'm glad the gift is appreciated." Bella said with a smile. She waved her wand and a large purple present with a lilac and silver bow attached flew gently out of the pile in the centre of the room and came towards her. "Here's a gift for you Keaira."

Keaira grabbed it as it came near and began to immediately rip off the bow and paper. Once it was off, she screamed in delight.

"Thank you Mum and Dad! It's just what I wanted." She placed the box at her feet and wrapped her arms around her parents, giving them big kisses.

Harry looked at the box confused. "Keaira, it's a box. Only young children get that excited about boxes."

"Don't be stupid Manelin! Look, I'll show you what it is." She said. She untangled herself from her parents and reached down to the box. She stood and carried it to a table near Harry's sofa where she placed it and knelt in front of it. She pressed a pale pink gem that was situated in the centre on the top of the pink and white striped box. She held it on there for a second, and then spoke her name softly. She then removed the finger

Pansy giggled in delight as she recognised what it was now. She had seen in it a shop when she was out with Keaira before. Draco and Harry looked confused as ever as the lid opened and slid apart to reveal small compartments inside.

Keaira looked excitedly in the box.

"Ladybirds." She said and watched as about two-dozen ladybirds flew up and grabbed parts of her hair.

Harry watched fascinated as they pulled her hair up gently and secured it in a beautiful design that would have taken hours to do by hand. One ladybird gripped a long piece of hair that was dangling down and ran down it quickly, and then released it to let it style into a perfect curl. It then flew up and secured itself with the others.

"It's the latest design from Paris, and they are really hard to get hold of." Keaira said, looking over at Harry.

Harry smiled, his friend looked beautiful. The ladybirds had finally finished. The dark hair had been swept back and pulled into intricate patterns at the back. Her face was then framed with a few dark curls that hung down.

"That's amazing. Is it only ladybirds?" Pansy asked, getting up and coming over to look.

"No, its got snakes, spiders, lizards and other things. And you can get them to changed colour according to what you wear and – "

Bella spoke over the top of her excited daughter and she babbled to her friend. "I think we should continue, that will keep Keaira amused for hours yet."

* * *

"Must we go tonight?" Pansy asked as she walked into the room.

"Father said we had to. Have you got your mask?"

Pansy raised her right hand to show the small gold mask in her hand.

"Good, you better put it on. We are going down in a minute. Is Keaira nearly ready?" Harry asked as he fixed his dark blue mask to his face, tying the ribbon carefully under his hair.

"She's just getting her hair up."

"I see she let you borrow the ladybirds for your hair. What's she got in today?"

"Wait and see." Pansy said with a smirk and she lifted the mask to her face. "Where is Draco?"

"Primping in the bathroom. He's been in there over an hour doing it, he must be nearly ready. Though, we could be here for hours yet if he want to look good."

"Oh, ha ha Potter!" Draco drawled as he entered the room. "If only you would try with you appearance. But I suppose if you wanted to look half as good as I, it would take you over double the time."

"Shut up you great pounce and get your mask on. We are going in a second."

"Where's the dark narcissist?"

"Right behind you Blondie. Now put that mask on your repulsive face so we can get out of here." Keaira said, walking into the room.

"Ready?" She nodded. "Good, lets go now." Harry said turning around and walking out the door.

Once they had all left the room, Harry closed the door and walked on, Keaira on his right. Draco and Pansy followed closely.

"I love your dress Keaira, it's stunning." Pansy admired.

Harry looked at Keaira's strapless dress. The red material clung to her upper body, showing off her small curves that were beginning to develop. The material was ruched at her right hip that then created large folds that travelled down and round her legs to then pool in the small tail at the back. It was adorned with small sparkles across the main bodice, which matched the small sparkle design on her red eye mask. Her hair was pulled back with 4 large butterflies that had red gems on them, loose curls spiralling down her back.

"Thank you, mother chose it. And yours is simply stunning, where did you get it?" Keaira said, looking back at Pansy.

She wore a beautiful cream gown that had thin straps holding the tight silk bodice up. Pansy had developed much more than Keaira had; she was to have her mother's figure Harry thought. Once it reached the hips, it then turned in a puffball lace gown that reached the floor. She had a gold shawl draped across her arms that went her back, and the lace had small gold sparkles running down it. Her eyes sparkled from behind her gold eye mask. Her blonde hair curled and pulled back by the ladybirds she had borrowed from Keaira.

"Mother also got mine, though I think she got this in Italy when she went there last month." Pansy replied. They continued walking in silence.

Harry looked back at Draco's outfit. He wore fine black dress robes and then an emerald green silk shirt. His blonde hair was loose and framed his face, his silver eyes hidden behind his green eye mask as he looked down as he walked.

Harry loved Draco's outfit, green looked so good on him. He wasn't so sure about his anymore. His father had picked it for him.

They reached the ballroom, where Harry knew about thirty people where currently socialising. He looked down, smoothing out any creases that were in his white dress robes and picked a piece of lint off his dark blue shirt. He pushed the doors open and walked in.

"Manelin." His father greeted as he and his friends approached.

"Good evening father, Uncle Lucius, Rosier." He said, nodding to each in turn.

Evan looked towards him and smirked, "Good evening young master. Don't you look handsome tonight?"

"Thank you."

"Go and dance with your friends Manelin, and enjoy the New Year." Evan said, walking away with Harry's father.

* * *

**_Chapter done! Yay! Now you've read it, please leave me a review. My reviews have been really down lately and i'm not inspired to keep writing. I have more ideas forming in my head for new stories to write so i may just abandon this story if its not being received well anymore._**

**_Lauren_**


	11. Valentines

**_Disclaimer : I own nothing! The wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I have just borrowed her ideas and played around with them._**

**_Summary : Harry is reintroduced to the Wizarding World at the young age of three, however it is not the light side that help him first._**

**_Hi! Omg it has been ages!! I am soo sorry. Tbh, it wasnt entirely my fault. First i didnt know what to right in this chapter. I only think about my other fic Ardeo, which is constantly on my mind and is soo annoying. Trying to concentrate on work and all i can think about are fanfictions!! And then, i moved out. We had work done and we had to move out...which means i had no internet for months and no access to a computer...trust me it nearly killed me. In reply to one review i got. I know alot of this seems unnecessary, but im only doing this for this year. I want to show you what the characters can be like and not just tell you. I thought it was a bit more exciting. As you can see...im not abandoning this, but i may not update it frequently, but i will try my best. Thank you for your reviews and keep doing it!! Oh an Happy New Year!!_**

**_Enjoy!!_**

* * *

"Harry, are you coming down or what?" Pansy yelled up to the boy's dormitory. The common room was deserted expect for Draco and Keaira talking on the sofa.

"No, I can't be bothered." Harry yelled back.

Pansy sighed exasperatedly. She turned to the two on the sofa. "Draco, a little help please!"

"No chance. Last time I tried to make him go down, I ended up with orange hair." Keaira snickered at the memory. Draco glared at her, "we are just going to have to go down without him."

"But you know how Dumbledore is watching Harry. He's suspicious and Harry is not helping."

"You go and do it then!"

"Please." Pansy begged, turning her puppy like eyes towards him.

Draco threw his hands up and got up quickly. He ran up the stairs two at a time and went to the door. Pushing it open he froze in amazement.

Harry lay flat out on his bed, watching the many items that swirled above his bed. Draco watched as every item that wasn't secured to the floor flew around, spiralling and dancing around each other.

"Put me down you dull-witted mental midget with the natural grace of a swamp rat!"

Draco quickly spotted his Jarvey flying round the room, spinning upside down.

"Harry!"

"What?"

"Can you put Sienna down please?"

Draco reached his arms out and caught the Jarvey as it lowed from the air.

"Thanks a lot, Pansy."

"Don't call me pansy, and we've discussed this, you can't use that as an insult."

"Pleb."

"Sienna, that's enough." He looked away from the small bundle in his arms to the boy lying on the bed. "Harry can you please put everything back to normal and come down to the dinner and dance."

"No."

"Look, you know Dumbledore is getting suspicious. You're not like the normal quiet boy you should be after years of living with your "loving" family." Draco said, anger glinting in his eyes.

"I'm not in the mood."

"I don't care. But I think your father will if Dumbledore finds out that you have been with the Dark Lord all your life."

"It's only valentine's day. I don't care about it." Harry mumbled, but Draco noticed the objects returning to their places in the room.

"I know you don't, neither do I. But lets go there just for appearance sake, ok?"

"And you know no one cares more about appearance than Draco does." Pansy said, from behind Draco.

Surprised, Draco turned quickly around. Then glared. " I don't know who's worse, you or Sienna."

"I'd say the Jarvey, or I think you'll be in trouble."

"Fine then. Oh and she used your name as an insult again." Draco said, as he placed Sienna back in her cage and pushed it under his bed.

"Charming." Pansy said wryly. "Could you imagine Dumbledore's face if he came in and found all the pets out. "Each student is allowed to bring either an owl, toad, or cat" She imitated, "However, in one room we have five snakes, billywigs, a Jarvey and on occasion a rare black phoenix."

"Well Weasel has a rat. Though its rather pathetic."

"Yer well, his family is loved by the light so he can get away with anything. Come on, lets go down to dinner." Keaira said, grabbing hold of Harry and dragging him from the room before he could complain.

* * *

"Why are we even celebrating Valentine's day?" Harry said as he spooned a pile of pink rice onto his plate. "The food certainly looks worse for it." He said, looking at all the pink coloured food adorning the table.

"Dumbledore's idea. He wants to put more holidays in for muggleborns so they feel more at home."

"Stupid idea if you ask me."

"So what we doing for – " Draco began only to be interupted by the large doors being thrown open.

Professor Quirell came running in, weaving from side to side in his hurry. "Troll! In the dungeons. Just thought you should know." He said before collapsing in the middle of the isle.

Harry nearly laughed at the site. Overacted, he thought to himself.

The hall errupted into chaos. Dumbledore, yelled over the top but no one seemed to hear. A large siren sounded and everyone froze, silence filled the hall. Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Everyone remain calm. Perfects please escort your houses to your dormitories. Teachers remain here please."

The noise immediately errupted again. "But our dormitory is in the dungeons!" Draco yelled, but Dumbledore didn't hear.

Keaira looked over at Harry, grabbing his arm to pull him away from the table. She paused as she noticed the mad gleam in his eye.

"What are you thinking?" She asked quietly.

"I wanna go play." He said and sprung to his feet. He headed quickly in the direction of the door.

The three shared a confused look and headed after him. Harry rushed in the direction of the dungeons, only to freeze when he heard a scream in the other direction.

"Sounds like our friend has moved."

"Harry, maybe is not the time to go and find the troll. What if Dumbledore catches – "

"Fuck him." He said as he rushed off.

"What the heck has gotten into him?" Pansy asked Draco as they hurried after him.

"I don't know, but we better hope he doesn't get caught. The Dark Lord would be so angry and we would lose our hidden advantage in this war."

"Draco we already have the advantage that the Dark Lord has been restored and no one knows it yet."

"But maybe they do, there may be spies in our ranks and – "

"No, unless someone recently has gotten cold feet. I asked father. He said while the Dark Lord was in spirit form, and waiting for Aunt Bella to complete the spell, he went around and studied his Death Eaters. One for example is Snape. However, he apparently now has a spell on him that means he can't reveal anything at the moment, and simply forgets. Dumbledore apparently doesn't even know that he leaves for the meetings."

"Stupid fool."

"He is too blinded by his 'perfect' light to notice much anymore." Draco said as they turned the final corner and spotted Harry diving into the girls bathroom where the screams were coming from. "Come on. Lets try keep the Dark Lord plans a secret and control Harry."

"_Ustulo_"

They watched as scorch marks appeared all over the flesh of the troll. He stubbled back, knocking down another cubical in the process. Another scream sounded and they spotted a Gryffindor girl huddled back against the wall.

"What they heck is she doing in here?"

"I don't know, but we need to get her out. As much as I hate the little mudblood, if Harry hurts her,we are in even more trouble." Pansy said

"Shit, he's using those spells in front of her. If she tells Dumbledore we – "

"Erase her memory! Its simple."

"_Abscindo Venas_"

Draco raised a quick bubble around Harry as the troll as soon as he heard that spell. They watched in horror as bloody burst from the arms of the troll and splattered against the newly erected bubble walls.

"Stop him Keaira. Knock him out or something. He's going to far and I'm not sure he's in control anymore."

"Wingardium Leviosa" She muttered, aiming at the club, which lay discarded on the floor. She watched it rise quickly, and then released the spell.

Harry had been so busy viciously attacking the troll; he didn't notice the falling club until it hit his head.

Pansy took over quickly. While Draco vanished the bubble and blood, she rose the club again and dropped it ceremoniously on the troll's head causing a large bump to appear. The troll collapsed to the floor, completely finished by the attack of spells used. She then rushed over and began to use healing spells on the troll to get rid of any evidence that stronger spells were used.

Keaira then ran to the Gryffindor girl, whom she now recognised as Hermione Granger, and cast the obliviate spell on her. She watched her face go blank and then removed the few spots of blood that had gotten to her after the bubble had come down.

Draco cleaned up all the blood on the floor, and then went to Harry. He had a large bump on his and large split in the skin near his scar where the club had hit him.

They had just finished the cleaning when the teachers came running in.

"What in Merlin's name is going on in here?" Professor McGonagall asked as she took the sight in.

"Well – "

"It was my fault Professor. I decided to go off after dinner here and not back to the dormitories. The troll came after me and would have killed me if these three hadn't come in." Hermione said, looking at her hands.

Snape had spotted Harry on the floor and had rushed forward to check him over.

"Harry tried to take him on and stop us getting hurt, but the troll managed to hit him with the club. Keaira then used the spell Professor Flitwick taught us and levitated the club over the troll and knocked him out with it.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your stupidity Miss Granger, and five to each of you for saving her. Not many first years could take on a fully grown troll." Professor McGonagall said to them with a small smile, she then turned to where Snape was examining Harry. "How is he?"

"He has a nasty head injury, but nothing Madame Pomfrey cannot fix. It will probably take a couple of days for him to wake up, but he should be fine."

"We shall take him to the infirmary then. You four should go back to your dormitories before curfew. Goodnight." McGonagall said as Harry was levitated and taken out of the room.

"Goodnight Professor."

* * *

**There you go, what did you think? How about you tell me in a review. They are very much appreciated.**

**Lauren xx**


	12. Pain

**_Disclaimer : I own nothing! The wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I have just borrowed her ideas and played around with them._**

**_Summary : Harry is reintroduced to the Wizarding World at the young age of three, however it is not the light side that help him first._**

**_Once again its been ages. But im not going to give excuses this time. But i've updated all three stories this week. Go me!! Thanks for the reviews!!_**

**_Enjoy!!_**

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking Manelin?"

Harry looked up as Rhian walked swiftly towards him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"You're in trouble with the Dark Lord. I've never seen him so angry."

"Thanks." Harry said before knocking on the large door in front of him. Rhian stepped back and out of the way.

"Enter" a voice hissed from the other side of the door. Harry gulped, and then schooled his features into a neutral expression. He pushed the door open and stepped inside, letting the door close behind him.

"You've disappointed me son."

"_Caedere Tergum_"

* * *

"Harry!"

The rest of the common room looked up as Pansy yelled. Harry limped into the room, clutching his side as he walked.

Pansy froze upon seeing his state.

"What the fuck happened?" Draco said, coming closer.

"This is what you did." He snarled before turning and walking as quickly as he could in his injured state to the boy's dormitory.

"You told?" Draco said, turning on Keaira.

"Well I had to Draco! You saw what happened. I thought he would get more training in magical control or something. I never dreamed that – "

"He's the Dark Lord Keaira." Draco said in a low voice. "Did you expect he to receive hugs and flowers until he was better? Stupid bitch."

Draco turned on his heel and ran up to the common room, desperate to help his friend. He swung the door open only to gasp his horror.

Harry stood facing the mirror; his bloodstained shirt lay on the bed.

"Harry. I didn't know she told I – "

"Don't give me excuses Dray. I don't care. It did the trick I suppose. I won't give into my magic anymore."

"He did all of that?" He said, walking up and seeing the ripped flesh on Harry's back, still lightly bleeding.

"All the marks and all the mental damage from the Cruciatus of course. I have been lectured day in and day out for the past two weeks. This has been the worst Easter ever."

"Look Harry – "

"Don't worry about it. It was my fault anyway. I ignored father's rule of using my magic regularly and it just got too powerful for me to resist. I have learnt my lesson. You wanna come out tonight and play with my magic?"

"And if you get caught?"

"We won't."

"Yer ok then." Draco said, watching as Harry picked up a salve from his trunk and rubbed it tenderly onto his shoulders. "You want me to do your back?"

"Sure." Harry said with a smile over his shoulders.

* * *

"Harry, aren't you coming back to the common room?" Draco asked as Harry pulled away as they left the Great Hall.

"No. I have a meeting with Dumbledore." Harry said, walking away.

"Be careful Harry!"

Harry ignored her and carried on walking. He was just turning the corner when a burst of flames appeared on the ground in front of him.

"Keahi! Your not supposed to be here." Harry exclaimed, quickly looking around to make sure no one was there. He bent down quickly and removed the note from her beak. "Thanks girl. Now go back before your seen!"

Keahi disappeared in a ball of flames again, leaving Harry alone in the corridor.

Harry looked down at the note in his hand.

Act sad.

"That's it? About what though?" Harry asked. The note burst into flames, burning Harry's fingers. He swore under his breath, putting his hurt finger in his mouth. "Bloody self-burning notes!"

He got up to the gargoyle and waited patiently. He didn't know the password.

After a minute the gargoyle stepped aside and Harry went up the stairs behind it.

"Come in Harry, take a seat. Would you like a lemon drop?" The headmaster asked kindly as Harry came into the room.

"No thank you sir."

"Very well." Dumbledore said, as he placed a sweet in his mouth. "How are you doing Harry?"

"Very well thank you sir."

"That's good. Now Professor McGonagall suspected you had some injuries after you came back from Easter last week and asked me to speak to you. She says you seemed in a lot of pain in Transfiguration. Is there anything you need to tell me?"

"Oh no sir. I just got into a fight in Easter. Dudley and his friends are often quite boisterous and I was out with them and we got in a fight with some other guys."

"You get on with your cousin then?"

"Yes sir. Always have done. I fit in well at the Dursleys sir."

"Ah well Harry that brings me onto the next point of meeting you tonight. I'm afraid there was a raid on your Aunt and Uncle's house and they were both unfortunately killed. Your cousin was at his school and therefore he is still alive. He has been put into care for now."

_Oh, act sad about this. _Harry thought. He took a moment; thinking to all the training Marcello had given him in acting. He knew how to control his features perfectly.

"They're…dead?" He asked quietly, his voice breaking.

"Yes Harry. I'm very sorry."

Harry sat back and looked down at his hands. _Here come the waterworks._ He thought, concealing a smirk as his eyes became filled with tears. One dropped to his hands, and he knew the headmaster would have seen it.

"How?" He asked softly, attempting to brush away the tears.

"It was done by a burglar we believe, they were both shot from behind. The death was instant Harry, they wouldn't have felt it." Dumbledore replied sympathetically.

Harry nodded his head weakly.

"Thank you for telling me Headmaster. I think I need some time alone now though. They were the last of my family."

"Of course Harry. If you need anyone, my office is open at anytime. The password is Ice Mice."

"Thank you sir."

Harry stood up and went out of the door. He walked down the corridor and the tears dried up. He wiped his face and smirked.

"What a good day. Those stupid muggles are dead and I know the password to Dumbledore's office!" Harry said to himself before walking back to the common room.

* * *

**Yer i know, its short! Oh well, its the end of this section, another change in time coming up! Please review, it really inspires me to write more!!**

**xx**


	13. Plans

**_Disclaimer : I own nothing! The wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I have just borrowed her ideas and played around with them._**

**_Summary : Harry is reintroduced to the Wizarding World at the young age of three, however it is not the light side that help him first._**

**_Ok its been a year and a half since i updated. Excuses? I have lots but im not gonna give them all to you lot and bore you! I am really sorry though and thanks to everyone who reviewed and read my story while i have been away from Fanfiction!_**

**_I know its short, but i wanted to give you guys something!_**

* * *

"Come on!" Harry whispered, as they moved through the corridors.

"Harry, is this really necessary? If we are caught –"

"Pansy we aren't going to be caught. Stop worrying. That's why you three are here. To keep an eye out while I go in."

"But if he comes back, you're not going to be able to get out of there without him noticing."

"Yes I will. I know enough spells to help me get away undetected." Harry said, as he turned into the final corridor. His eyes landed on the stone gargoyle and he smiled.

Getting closer he cast a couple of charms upon the statue to make his entrance unknown to anyone inside, or anyone linked to the gargoyle. He doubted Dumbledore would be dumb enough to have no link at all to his office when he was away from it.

He whispered the password, and walked past the gargoyle, disappearing from view.

"Draco, he's going to be in so much trouble if he's caught!"

"Pansy, he just said stop worrying."

"But –"

"Keaira don't you start as well! He won't get caught. He's been planning this for a while. He's also been using his magic regularly. He is in perfect control of his magic again, and with the amount of power he has, I doubt he will mess up and get caught." Draco said, leaning against the wall, keeping an eye on the corridors while explaining to the girls. "Just keep an eye out."

They watched the corridors for a couple of minutes, the girls becoming very bored and giving into sitting down and gossiping quickly. Draco half listened to their conversation, and half kept an eye out.

However he failed to notice one person approach.

"What are you three doing?" McGonagall questioned as she walked up to them. The girls quickly got to their feet and Draco pushed himself away from the wall, pulling himself to his full height.

"We...um...wanted to see the Headmaster, but we don't know the password." Keaira explained, indicating to the stone gargoyle blocking their way.

"Well the Headmaster isn't here today. He has had to leave the school for a couple of days on Ministry business. Is it anything I can help with?"

"Oh, well no. It can wait until he gets back." Draco replied. "Thank you Professor." He turned to the girls, "Come on, let's go back to the common room."

They quickly walked down the corridor, turned the corner and paused. Draco back up slightly, and poked his head around the corner, watching for the Professor. He could no longer see her, but heard her footsteps walking away, getting quieter.

Once he could no longer hear them, he turned back to the girls. "She's gone, but let's wait here. If she comes back and we are sitting outside there again she's going to know we are up to something." He explained. They nodded in agreement. The girls sat down again and once again resumed their gossiping. Draco sat in a position that he would be able to see when Harry came out and also if any other Professors came their way.

Roughly five minutes later, the Gargoyle jumped aside and Harry walked out. Draco coughed loudly, gaining Harry's attention. He stood up as Harry walked over, Pansy and Keaira following suit.

"Why are you over here?" Harry asked when he was close enough.

"McGonagall came over. She asked what we were doing and when we said waiting for the Headmaster, she said he was away. On business apparently." Draco replied.

"He's not in school?" Harry questioned

"That's what she said." Keaira supplied.

"Why would he be out of the school? Has he done this before?" Pansy questioned

"I've never noticed he was missing before if he had!" Draco replied.

"He's never missed a meal before so I'm going to guess that he hasn't" Harry muttered quietly. He froze and then a smile crept onto his face, "It's going to happen tonight!"

"What is?" Keaira replied looking confused.

"Remember that night we –" He paused, hearing footsteps approaching in the distance. "Let's go back to my room, we could be overheard here."

The four children quickly walked back to the Slytherin dormitories and ascended the stairs leading to the boy's room which they quickly went into and after checking it was empty, locked the door and cast a silencing spell around it.

They sat down and Harry started again.

"The night we attacked the Gryffindorks we came across that room with the Cerberus in it, remember?" Seeing them all nod he continued, "Well it was standing on a trap door. There would be no sense in putting a very dangerous creature in a school full of vulnerable children unless it was protecting something very valuable. Father said that many things would be happening this year and I had to watch out for them. This is one of them! Whatever is below that Cerberus means something to father, I'm sure of it. Therefore I'm going to get it for him!"

"But what if you're caught, you'll be expelled for sure!" Keaira exclaimed.

"Don't you see, this is the perfect set up? Dumbledore has been called out on business, and therefore there is less chance I will be caught. Its fine! I know this will work! It just feels right that this should happen now."

"And how do you plan on getting past the Cerberus?" Draco questioned.

Harry paused, thinking. He knew this, he'd been taught this when he was younger. Then it came to him.

"Music." He stated.

Pansy looked disbelieving. "Music? How is that going to help you get past an animal that could kill you in one bite?"

"Music puts it to sleep. Once you play something it just falls straight to sleep and stays asleep as long as you play the music. There are plenty of spells for that don't worry."

"Manelin, I'm not so sure." Keaira said softly looking straight at him. "It can't be that simple."

"There are probably more tasks afterwards, but this is where all my years of training will help me. Trust in me. I can do this."

Harry stood up quickly and walked to the door. "I'm going now." He stated and opened the door.

The others got up quickly and stepped after him, "We are coming with you" Draco said, the girls nodding along with him.

"No you're not. It will only make it harder for me if I have to worry about the safety of you guys as well."

"We have had training as well you know!" Pansy exclaimed.

"But not as intensive as I have had. If you're there I will be slower and more likely to fail because I will also be thinking of you guys, not just myself. Let me go alone, it will be safer for you and for me."

Draco sighed but agreed, "We will walk you there, but you can go in alone."

Harry nodded his acceptance. "Thanks."

* * *

Keaira screamed as the stretcher came out of the door, carrying a very pale Harry, his clothes torn and bloodied. Draco caught her as her knees gave out. Dumbledore quickly walked off towards the infirmary, the stretcher following him.

The three quickly followed, Draco almost carrying the distraught Keaira. Pansy walked beside him. She, unlike Keaira, was able to keep her emotions in check, though he knew she was upset inside. Just like he was, but he couldn't show that.

As they reached the doorway, Dumbledore appeared. "I'm afraid you shall have to wait outside. You'll only get in Madame Pomfrey's way if you come in." And the door closed in their faces.

Keaira only cried harder.

**_Please review. I am at uni now and will have limited time, but the more reviews i get the more effort i shall put into writing the next chapter!!_**

**_Lauren_**


	14. Waking to Summer

**_Disclaimer : I own nothing! The wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I have just borrowed her ideas and played around with them._**

**_Summary : Harry is reintroduced to the Wizarding World at the young age of three, however it is not the light side that help him first._**

**_Ok, time goes far too quickly. Still no real excuses except real life keeps me so busy i have very little time for this little outlet. University life is alot of work._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Has he woken yet?" Pansy asked, walking into the infirmary.

"Nothing yet, but Madame Pomfrey reckons it should be soon now." Draco said, stretching as he stood up to let Pansy have his chair.

As if on cue, Harry's eyelids started to flutter. After a few seconds, he rasped "How long?"

Pansy grabbed a glass of water from the bedside table and held it gently to his lips for him to drink. After a couple of sips, she pulled it away. "Five days now." She replied softly.

"Any letters?"

"None." Draco answered, sitting gingerly on the bed, careful not to knock Harry.

"He's going to kill me" Harry said softly.

Pansy and Draco looked at each other briefly before Draco looked back and asked "What happened down there? You were gone for like two hours before Dumbledore went in and brought you out."

"You were covered in blood and your clothes were all ripped, who did that to you?" Pansy questioned, concern laced in her voice.

"Quirell"

"What? That pathetic, stuttering waste of space, also known as our defence against the dark arts teacher?" Pansy replied, shock plastered across her face.

"Yes. Apparently, the Dark Lord had hired him to get this stone thing." He paused, noticing the Medi-Witch entering the room.

"Mr Potter you're awake! Now Miss Parkinson and Mr Malfoy, I'll need you to leave so I can run a few tests. You may come back in about half an hour."

The two nodded, quickly said goodbye to Harry and then walked briskly from the room.

* * *

"So tell us, what else happened? Surely you and Quirell did not just fight without a reason, especially if the Dark Lord had hired him." Pansy asked as they settled down in Harry's room three days later.

Harry sighed and t hen began the tale of that night.

"When he first said that he was doing this for father, I was confused. Why was I told to look out for this if he had already hired someone else to get it for him? Why risk people becoming suspicious of what I knew and how much I knew? Then Quirell said something which set me off. He told me how he has used all the help from father to get here yet was going to betray him, and use this thing called the Philosophers Stone himself."

"What is that? I've never heard of it." Keaira interrupted

"Dumbledore said it was created by some friend of his and would give the owner eternal life. Dumbledore had hidden it within the school so that it would be safe, but now he is going to have it destroyed. Father wanted that and I couldn't get it for him, he is going to be so angry with me. Again."

"Harry, I'm sure –"

"Of course he will Pansy. Not only did I fail to get this stone thing, but I also killed Quirell. I have once again brought myself to Dumbledore's attention, and this time you guys weren't; there to hide the worst of what I did."

"You used Dark Spells?"

"He made me so angry, I lost control again. Dumbledore reckons that it was accidental magic, some deep urge within me that wanted me to protect the stone from Quirell and father, so hopefully he won't suspect the truth. But if it happens again, he is going to get suspicious. As it is, he wants to have lessons with me next year to learn to control my magic as I am a "powerful wizard". Like he is going to be able to help. He couldn't even begin to imagine the extent of my powers, and if he does, we're in so much trouble."

"How did you kill Quirell?" Draco asked.

"By touch." Harry said. "I don't understand it. I sent loads of spells his way, but when I went to punch him, he crumbled. His skin became like rock, and then broke apart like dust. I'll have to get Louanna to explain that when I return in summer."

* * *

"Harry, I've called you here today to talk to you about summer. Of course, after the tragic loss of your family this year, it has created a problem of where you are to stay over the summer break."

"Sir, Draco's family has offered me a place to stay, given my circumstances."

Dumbledore frowned. "Yes, and I understand that Draco is your friend Harry but I do not feel you would be safe there. I –"

"But they would not do anything to hurt me. I'm Draco's friend and –"

"Of course you are, and I was implying anything different Harry." Dumbledore quickly interjected. "However, you are fully aware that the Dark Lord is attempting to return. There are still many of his followers that would want to get to you. While you lived under your family's house, you were guarded from such people by the blood wards, but now there will have to be a certain degree of wards placed on a house in which you reside. These go beyond the normal wards that are placed on most wizard houses."

"I'm sure that Draco's family would be willing to have such wards done in order to protect me."

"Well be that as it may Harry, the Weasleys have already agreed to have this and are having them finished as we speak. These are intricate wards and take weeks to erect and maintain so they are safe enough. Therefore, it would be in your best interest if you were to stay there over the summer."

"But sir, I do not get along with Ron Weasley. How could I stay over his house at summer? He hates me!"

"His family have agreed, and this also means young Ron has. I'm afraid Harry that I am going to have to enforce this. There is no other choice, therefore you will be staying with the Weasleys this summer."

* * *

"I can't believe this! It isn't fair!" Keaira ranted. "How can he do this to you?"

"Because he can Keaira." Harry repeated. He had heard this constantly throughout the whole train ride home. "He is the leader of the light, and to him I am the weapon for the light. The only thing he believes that can stop the Dark Lord. He will do anything to make sure I am under his power and I follow the ways of the light."

"But –"

"Yes I know I'm not that. But he doesn't. He believes I have been raised as a muggle, as an innocent young child and he will do anything he can to protect that. To get me to follow his ways." He whispered so they wouldn't be overheard.

"This means I won't see you until September." She stated quietly.

"I know, and it's going to be hard on me too. But I have to do this, I have no other choice and I'm going to miss you guys so much. But it should be only for this summer. Hopefully, by next year I'll be able to stay with Draco and be with you guys."

He pulled each of his friends into a hug and said his goodbyes. Picking up his bags, he walked grudgingly over to where the four Weasley boys and their parents waited for him. This was going to be a long, horrible summer.

* * *

_**Right, big time jump next. Hope you enjoyed, and please review.**_


End file.
